Waylon County High
by firebunee
Summary: Hanson, Penhall and Booker are loaned to a school in rural Waylon County to find those responsable for hazing and assulting students.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am back with another story for ya, I hope you like it. Please read and review and let me say, I am open to suggestions as I have nothing written out! I hope you like it. I do not forsee this as being near as dark as my first but still we will have angst and action! I am pretty excited and really, really hope you enjoy this! Thanks again for being so good to me!**

**I own nothing... not even my own car.**

**Chapter 1**

The words dropped on Tom Hanson's ears like a bombshell. He and Doug Penhall complete with Dennis Booker were going undercover at a high school in the middle of Waylon County. This was where all the rednecks and hicks went to school. What could possibly go wrong there? It was like going to school with Oppy Taylor and ughhhh… Tom did not want to even consider _Deliverance_… the thought sent shudders up and down his spine.

Doug's face fell as he too considered the thought of going to school in cowboy boots and Wrangler jeans. He shook his head "Cap'n you've got to be kidding…" Doug flopped down on the couch and started to thumb through the files in his hand.

"Coach… this school is in the middle of a corn field. I mean what is it they're doing… stealing the scarecrows from farmer Fran's corn field" Tom stated with a sarcastic Southern accent.

Dennis and Doug both giggled as Fuller caught Tom in a cold as ice stare.

"No Hanson." He retorted. "There has been a string of rather harsh hazing rituals going on at this school. There have been four kids hospitalized with injuries from burns to broken bones."

"Sir, hazing is illegal." Dennis stated matter of factly.

"Yes Booker, I am aware of this and you guys are going to weed out the guilty parties. I was contacted by the Local Police Department in a desperate attempt to get this situation under control. Until the time you solve this case you three _fine_ officers are on loan to Waylon County. Here is the address to the house you will be living in and the door key. These attacks appear to be getting rougher each time, so you need to be careful. You should also know that the younger students are the ones getting hit the hardest. They are thumping on the nerds, the jocks, it doesn't matter who… no one is safe. Now remember, this is a school in the middle of nowhere so try not to stick out too badly."

"Well Doug, the McQuaids aren't going to Waylon County High." Tom snorted as he looked at Penhall who stuck out his lower lip. Booker smirked at the dramatics being played out before him.

"Boys…" Fuller continued. "…you are going in as brothers. You will be Doug, Dennis and their little brother Tommy Miller." Fuller laughed as he ruffled the hair on Tom Hanson's head and proceeded out the door of his office and into the Chapel.

"Hey… Cap'n wait… I-I'm not little brother material…" Tom was up and out of his seat chasing after Captain Adam Fuller. Doug and Dennis both exploded into laughter as they walked out the door behind Hanson and Fuller.

**Now, your turn... read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was rushing to get this up, so I hope you enjoy it:-)**

**Chapter 2**

The four men walked into the Chapel, Hanson running behind Fuller all but begging not to be the _little_ brother. "Come on Cap…" Fuller turned around looking square into Tom's eyes.

"Hanson, perhaps you would like to spend the week on special assignment, you know, Judy is on vacation and the Mayor's office is in need of an "Officer Milk Carton" for a couple weeks." Ioki who was sitting at the desk next to Hanson and Fuller working on a report for his day at the local elementary school's drug seminar dipped his head behind his fingers laughing. Hanson furrowed his brow glaring downward at the Vietnamese man, then he popped his head back up smiling, looking his superior back in the eyes.

"So, am I a freshman or sophomore in high school, Sir?" Hanson mock saluted Captain Fuller as he sat down at the table in the middle of Jump Street Chapel.

"No need to aim that low, Junior is just fine. Booker and Penhall will be seniors."

"So who failed their senior year Cap'n?" Penhall inquired.

"Neither, you've heard of "Fraternal Twins" right?" Fuller laughed.

"Twins…" Booker pursed his lips and ran a hand through his charcoal hair then sat down on the banister next to the table.

There was a new face at the table. He was tall with dark hair with distinguishing grey lines peppering around his face. Dean's eye's were sea green and seemed to dance when he smiled. He was a nice looking man who appeared to be in his late fifties. The man was wearing blue jeans with a red blue flannel button down shirt over a white t-shirt. Fuller walked up to the man and smiled. "Dean Miller, it has been too long." Fuller and the stranger laughed and hugged clapping each other on the back. Dean shook his head agreeing with the other.

"Adam Fuller your too right." He smiled back.

Fuller then turned to his officers "Folks, this is Dean Miller; we graduated from the Academy together. He is the Chief of Police in the city of Waylon. In case you are wondering, he will be acting as sort of a guardian for you all. We thought that having you living in his house as his nephews would give you an easier time to work on this case. You are his sister's sons and she is very ill living in Alaska so she sent the three of you to him to care for until she gets well. This way you will be free to make calls and receive them from me."

"Fortunately, I didn't grow up in Waylon County so nobody will no the better about you boys." Dean stated as he clapped his hands together. "I am grateful that you're coming to help. I am at my whit's end watching the teens in my town crumble under all of the strain from this…" The man's voice trailed off as he looked down at the table. Fuller placed a hand on his friends shoulder as Dennis Booker looked up from where he was perched on the banister.

"Chief Miller, were going to figure out who is responsible for this and bring them in." Dennis sympathized.

Tom and Doug both looked at each other. They had never seen Dennis so empathetic towards the plight of another human being. It was so comforting to know that Dennis was human after all.

"Well, boys," Dean looked up from his momentary melt down to address his newest undercover officers. "I'll be leading the way back to Waylon. We're on some time constraints as I need to get back to the city. If you could, pack clothing that is not so… uh… urban?" He wrinkled his eyebrows as he looked at the streetwise undercover cops. "you know what, pack what you need and we will deal with this later. Let's meet back here in three hours… Oh, Tom Hanson, your joining the band, so bring your saxophone." He winked as Tom looked up.

"Band…" Tom ran his fingers thru his hair as he thought about the musical instrument he dearly loved to play when time permitted. "Crap…" Hanson blurted out.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"I need reeds." The younger man stated wrinkling his forehead.

Fuller laughed as he turned and walked into his office closing the door behind him.

**Well, tell me what you think. This story is going to be fun to write:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please bare with me, I know this is a little slow, but I think this needs to go this way. I promise it will get better. **

**Chapter 3**

The drive to Waylon was so long, Tom was sure that they would never make it. The three men drove their vehicles following their superior officer for the case at hand. Tom watched as the lights, traffic, and decay of the city slowly melted away into small suburban homes. The homes then gave way to trees which in turn lead to flat farmland. He had been to the country hundreds of times; he had not ever take time to note the landscape.

There was a smell that wafted through the window of his classic blue Ford Mustang. It was the smell of grass being cut, but the smell was sweeter. Not like you would smell as you cut the grass on your lawn mower at home. More like the sweet cool smell after a rain storm. He saw an older farmer in his field driving a red tractor pulling a contraption he had never seen before. It was like a giant "field vacuum," picking up the grass clippings, but this "thing" was pulling around a wagon onto which a younger man who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen was stacking the bails of hay. "So that's how they do that." Tom said to himself as he continued past the fields. Despite his dread of this whole case Tom thought 'this really is beautiful country.'

What felt like half a century later the three vehicles and one motor cycle came to a halt at a very old, two story home on the edge of the town. The home was modest but well kept. It's white exterior complimented by the black shutters at each window. There were numerous very old, very large trees in the yard. On one low branch of a particular oak hung an old tire swing which appeared to have seen better days. The grass was beautifully manicured as the multicolored flowerbeds dotted the landscape. There appeared to be two additional vehicles in the large driveway.

Tom pulled his car into the driveway way let the car idol for a moment before killing the engine entirely. He slowly emerged from his car glancing from side to side taking in the new surroundings. The sounds were so different, the air was different it was like stepping onto a new planet.

Dennis Booker pulled up next to Tom parked his car and gunned the engine. Tom furrowed his brow glared through the window at the man in the black Monte Carlo next to him.

"Relax little brother, just introducing myself to the neighbors." Dennis laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes and looked over at Doug who was stretching as he threw his leg over the back end of his motorcycle.

"Dennis, Doug, Tom get your things and come on inside." Dean said as he grabbed his bag from the back of his Maroon Bronco II. Dean headed for the house walking in the side door.

The officers gathered their belongings and walked into the house. They were greeted by the smell of hot apple pie, fresh baked bread and what smelled like meat loaf. Doug's spirits were instantly lifted as he realized he was very hungry.

"Boys, come on in here, I want you to meet someone." Dean's voice came from the next room over.

The three officers walked into the room and there were three people sitting on the couch.

"Boys, I want you to meet, Officer James Thompson, Principal Bonnie Woodruff, and my wife, Angela. These are my nephews Doug, Dennis and Tom Miller. They are my sister's boys. They will be staying with us for a while."

The three officers looked around the room and gave an uncomfortable "Hello" to the three people looking back at them.

Dean, my Lord, boys you've grown so much!" Angela Miller stood up and darted over to the officers and gave Hanson, Penhall and Booker each a hug and a kiss. She smiled and laughed as if she had known the boys their whole lives. "You have all gotten so handsome, and you look just like Sarah. Tom, you have your mother's cheekbones. Dennis you look so much like your grandmother, and Doug, my goodness, you get taller every time I see you! You are so handsome, all of you are. Come on… let's get you settled in and then will set down for some dinner."

Doug grinned at Tom and Dennis as the trio followed their new Aunt Angie up the stairs. Tom bent over to pick up his bags and turned around to look at the group of people behind him. Dean was talking to his Officer while the principal looked on. He heard Dean describing to the pair the illness his sister had and why these boys were staying with him. 'This is getting very complicated' he thought to himself. He turned to the stairs and headed up to join Penhall and Booker with Deans wife Angela. It was then that Tom started to wonder if they would really be able to make this whole charade work, and that thought scared him very badly.

**So, like I said... just bare with me, it will get better. I am going to try and get you an update soon, but my son who is a US Marine is returning from Iraq and I am going to greet him as he gets off the bus! I am sooooo proud! OOOOO-RAHHHHHHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back from North Carolina... LCpl. Shawn is home in one piece and I will post the beautiful reunion picture of he and his wife as soon as I can get them downloaded. Anywho, Chapter 4, hope you like. I have a lot of ideas as to where to go with this and I even have other thoughts of stories to write! Read/ Review! Thanks for everything:-) Hope ya like!!**

**Chapter 4**

Tom slowly started up the stairs from the living room. As he climbed he noticed a wedding picture hanging on the wall. He stopped as someone standing next to the groom caught his eye. "No way… couldn't be." The officer let out a muffled laugh as he realized the man standing next to Dean was none other than Captain Adam Fuller, afro, ruffled cumber bund and all.

"Tommy!" A sweet voice broke into his thoughts.

"Coming!" He answered back. He glanced one more time at the photo wondering when it was taken. He noted how "Aunt Angie" looked amazing. Her lightly curled auburn hair brushed the milky skin of her freckled shoulders while her veil covered her wavy locks. She was a breathtaking, beautiful woman standing next to a dashing, young looking Dean Miller.

Tom rounded the corner up the next incline of the staircase when a pillow came out of nowhere and crashed into his head.

"Who the…" Hanson watched as the guilty party stood over the edge staring back at him laughing. Angela stared down over the railing laughing next to Booker and Penhall. Tom grabbed the pillow in his free hand and ran up the remaining steps to the top chasing the trio down the hall.

"HEY!" Came the voice from downstairs. "Keep it down up there… you too Angie!" Dean's voice carried up the stairwell.

"Yes Boss!" Angela laughed back. "Come on Tom, you three pretty much have the run of the upstairs." She continued walking to the end of the hallway. "This is your room. Doug and Dennis are on either side of you." She smiled at him as he carried his bag inside. The room was nice sized decorated using soft yellow and green hues. There were two paintings on the wall behind the double bed. One was of ducks landing gracefully on a pond, the other of two deer, a buck and a doe standing in a field covered in winter snow. There was a very large window with a black steamer trunk with a white cloth runner along the middle. It was decorated on top with a large antique lantern.

"Thanks." Tom answered glancing back at his hostess.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall and the towels are in the closet." She looked up at him hers dancing as she treated him like she were his favorite Aunt. "Set your bag down and come into Doug's room with me."

Tom did as she asked and followed her to the next room. The three officers were gathered into the bed room. Penhall lay quietly on his bed. Tom plopped down onto the window seat that over looked a giant oak tree in the back yard. Looking out the window Hanson noted the slight slope to the ground and the clear blue sky reminding him, they were not in the city anymore. Angie sat down on the edge of Penhall's bed while Booker lay down on the floor feet propped up on the desk.

"I hope I didn't scare you boys too badly." She glanced around the room. All eyes were focused on her. "Dean has been working long and hard on this case. It is almost consuming him. These are good kids being attacked; I guess they are calling the attacks 'hazing'. One kid was only fourteen years old; they burned him on the arms with cigarettes. These kids are so scared that they will not talk to anyone about this, not even Dean. It was a miracle Adam was able to spare you three for a while." She stated

"Angie," Dennis began, "when did all this start happening?"

"I don't know, maybe a month ago. Dean will have to give you the exact dates, but it became a problem this last time around. Kirk Davis, Officer Shawn Davis's son, was found tied to a fence post with barbed wire. He had been beaten nearly to death. He is in a coma at Waylon Memorial. That is when Dean went to Adam. Kirk is seventeen, and they're not sure he is ever going to wake up. Kirk… he's Dean's godson." Angie looked down at the floor as Doug sat up on the bed putting his arm around Angie. Angie lifted her hands to her face covering up the tears that were running from her eyes.

Standing she turned and looked at the officers "I'm sorry… this has been so hard on all of us, including the town. He was the town's pride you know. He was going to Kingston State on a full football scholarship. Anyway, nobody knows who you boys are, not even the other officers at the station. Just Dean and I, that way you're safe. So… that is just a little bit of what is going on here. Just be careful, I am not in any hurry to see my new nephews get hurt! So, who's up for meat loaf?" With that Angie turned around headed out the door and down the hallway.

The officers all looked at each other.

"Dennis, Doug… I don't know about you but my stomach has been growling since we walked in and I can't even remember the last time I had homemade meatloaf. I think I am going to go eat." Tom stated.

"Right behind ya!" Dennis exclaimed as he raced Tom to the door. Doug looked up after the two men heading out the door and realized he was going to be late for dinner. He could'nt even remember the last time that had happened.

**So tell me what you think! Chapter 5 will be along soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your comments. I hope you like this chapter... Read and Review:-)**

**Chapter 5**

The officers and their extended family Dean and Angela Miller had finished their dinner and were sitting down in the living room. Dean looked at the group and then stood up walking over to the mantel over the fireplace. He looked at the three logs waiting to be burned and then back at the officers. "I have to admit I am a little concerned sending three urban police officers into this situation. I mean, I know that you do this everyday, but I'm worried. You boys know how to deal with drugs and street crimes…"

"Sir..." Doug Penhall interrupted, "Dean, were trained to handle this. I know that this is farm country, but we've been through this type of situation and worse."

"And besides Uncle Dean," Booker began "We're not from here so we don't have to act like the good ole boy society out there. We'll do our best to fit in, but we are going to stick out just a little bit at first. We're gonna be fine."

"Dean, it's going to be OK." Angie smiled as she stood up and walked over to her husband placing a hand around his waist. "They're smart boys, and I think they can handle this just fine. I think that right now, they need to be thinking about bed since tomorrow is a school day."

"Awwww… your not serious… are you?" Hanson started to protest. It had been years since he was told he had to go to bed because it was a school night. "I mean, really, I think we would be fine…"

Angie turned and raised her right eyebrow. She looked just like his mother when she did that. Hanson ran his fingers through his hair as he looked back at his partners and then at Angie. She smiled at the officer and then looked up at her husband who leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Uhhh, Hanson, Penhall… I think that we should go up stairs." Booker grabbed the two officers by the arms and headed for the steps.

"Goodnight boys." Angie's motherly voice rang out as the three officers's ascended the stairs.

--

Hanson flipped the light on, walked into his room and surveyed his surroundings; the clock was sitting on 9:00 p.m.; the curtains were open revealing the harvest moon appearing luminescent in the darkened sky. Flipping the light off Tom moved over the window, opening it to hear the crickets chirping in the cool evening air. There were these amazing stars shining back at him. They shimmered like a beacon on the water, beckoning him towards them. He gazed back at them, lost in their glow.

"Hanson… what the…" Penhall loudly walked into Tom's room, flipping the lights on and interrupting his star gazing.

"Shhh… come here and turn the light off." Penhall slowly turned the light back out.

"You gonna hold my hand…" he jibed.

"Shut up Doug and look at the sky… have you ever seen them so bright before?" Hanson continued to look out his window.

Doug walked over to where his best friend crouching down on his knees at the large window. "Wow… that _is_ really beautiful." Penhall stated as he quickly became enamored with the luminous orbs in the night sky.

"It's not like this at home…" Tom stated dreamily.

Tom and Doug were pulled out of their dreamy stated when the floorboards creaked at the doorway. Dennis stood there with his toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his neck. His dark hair hanging limp over his brow, his T-shirt speckled with water from his recent shower. He walked over the duo at the window. "Is this a private rendezvous or can any one join…" Dennis laughed as he crossed the floor.

"Screw you Dennis." Hanson retorted.

"Dude, look at this sky…" Doug interjected.

"I know, it reminds me of the mountains where I go fishing a lot. My friend has a cabin up their, its gorgeous. You two ought to go up there with me sometime." Dennis leaned over looking up at the sky.

"Gentlemen…" Angie smiled as she and Dean flipped on the light and walked into Tom's bedroom. The three officers jumped. "That sky will be there tomorrow." She sighed deeply as she reached down and patted Doug on the shoulder. He stood up and looked at Angie and Dean.

"Night." He stated as he walked to the door.

"Doug…" Dean stated.

"Yeah."

"All of you boys… thanks for doing this for me…" Dean said quietly.

"Your welcome… Uncle Dean…" Doug laughed as he clipped the man on the back. Dean smiled at the officer as Angie stepped up, hugged Penhall and shoved him towards the door.

"Goodnight Dennis…" Dennis cocked an eyebrow stood up and walked over to Dean and Angie.

"Goodnight my favorite Aunt and Uncle…" He stated as he leaned over and hugged Angie.

Angie hugged Booker and laughed at the officer as she pushed him to the door. She walked over to Tom as he stood up from the window. "Goodnight Officer Hanson." She smiled at him reaching up to give him a hug.

"Goodnight." He said softly as he hugged her back.

"School starts at 8:45 so I will see you boys for breakfast at 7:00. We have to register you all tomorrow so please DON'T BE LATE." Dean stated loudly to the three officers. "Remember, you're not in the city… try not to be too crazy when you dress…"

"Come on Dean… the boys can figure this out for themselves." Angie grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him towards the stairs and flipping out the light.

**So... the school day starts next... the action will pick up from here I promise:-) I know to some it is a little slow, and if I was reading it I would probably think the same thing, but I promise it will be worth it... I hope:-) Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I told you a school day was comin but... that will come in the next update... PROMISE:-)**

**Chapter 6**

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP…" The infernal sound was ringing in Hanson's ears. There was no way it was 6:00 a.m. already. Tom rolled over slapping the clock and covering his head with a pillow. The sun was streaming through the windows, the orange, red and pink stinging his sleep filled eyes. Next to his room he could here the sounds of Van Halen cutting into the walls. On the other side Doug Penhall cursing Bookers choice of a morning serenade. Tom stood up slowly and walked over to the window to see a green tractor pulling a plow drive by. He grabbed his toiletries and headed off to the bathroom to get a shower.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted over Tom who was standing in front of the closet in his room looking at his clothes. He was getting very hungry and was not in the mood to even try and dress the part of a country boy. 'Ah screw it.' He mumbled to himself. Hastily he grabbed his torn jeans, white T-shirt, combat boots and his jeans jacket. He pulled a white bandana out of his pocket and then thought better of wrapping it around his head. He folded the material and replaced it in his pocket. He then proceeded to the mirror to look at his reflection, "well, I guess this is as toned down as it gets." He commented to himself.

"Tom, Doug, Dennis… breakfasts ready!" Angie called up the stairs. Hanson walked out the door and walked around the corner and smack into Booker. Dennis had a black T-shirt and jeans complete with his black leather jacket.

"Well little brother, we're not gonna fit in at all, are we." Dennis clapped his partner on the back. Tom's skin started to crawl at the thought of being "little brother" to Dennis Booker. This was going to be a long day.

Doug was already at the table when Dennis and Tom made their way down the steps. He was sporting a flannel shirt over a white T-shirt, blue jeans and a gym shoes.

"Morning boys..." Doug stated between bites of bacon. Hanson walked over to the counter and grabbed the pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup and walked over to the table and sat down across from Penhall.

"She is a world class cook." Penhall said as he finished his eggs and toast. "Angie if Dean ever leaves you… you can come live with me." Angie smiled looking up from the skillet.

"Doug, if Dean ever leaves me you will be the first to know." She laughed.

"Doug… that's my wife…" Dean started laughing as he walked into the room. He was wearing his uniform complete with a black Stetson hat.

"Dress up day?" Booker commented as the officer walked into the room.

"Lookin good baby!" Angie winked at her husband. Dean strolled up to his wife and leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered barely audibly in her ear. Angela grinned as he kissed her ear while the three younger officers looked on. Dean looked up at the men as they all three turned their attention to the windows next to the table. Angela turned red as she returned her attention to plating the food in front of her. She handed the large plate to her husband who thanked her and walked over to the table.

"Okay, I need to have you to the school by 8:45 to get you registered. Fortunately Captain Fuller has done most of the work with your transcripts and registration forms. I'll go ahead and go with you today so that it looks legit." Dean and the officers finished their breakfast and got up to head for the door. "Tom, you got your saxophone?" Dean inquired.

"Yes." Tom confirmed.

"Good, one of the kids attacked was in band, so I need you there. Doug, you and Dennis are going to join the Football team. I know that Angie has told you about Kirk. I've already talked to Coach Ballard, so you guys are a shoe in." Dean grabbed a thermos of coffee and leaned over to kiss Angie one more time. She reached up and fixed his standard issue clip on tie and smiled at the man in front of her. He started out the door followed by the three younger officers. As the boys walked out the door Angie handed them each a brown bag with a packed lunch and gave them each a hug.

Penhall marveled at the attention they were getting from a woman they had met only twenty-four hours prior. She was so maternal and could not understand how the two could not have any children of their own. He could not even remember being treated like this by his own mother as a child. Angela Miller was like the mother he always wished he had.

"Boy's why don't you all ride together with me today and tomorrow, take your own vehicles."

Hanson, Booker and Penhall all slumped over to Deans Bronco II.

"Lordy, you boys all look like I ran over your cat. No wonder you are good at your jobs, you act like high school kids about your cars." Dean grinned as he climbed in the front seat.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Penhall retorted sarcastically as he climbed into the front seat of the SUV. Booker and Hanson both climbed into the back seats. This was going to be a long day for them all.

**So... Next time... SCHOOL Starts!! Read and Review me:-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I could not walk away without giving you something that resembeld the first day of school, so... short, I know but for you all... Hope you enjoy and thanks for all your kind reviews... Stay with me as the best is yet to come:-)**

**Chapter 7**

Tom, Doug, and Dennis Miller approached the front door of Waylon County High School. Tom had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that today was going to be a very hard day for them. The school was literally in the middle of a very large corn field at the corner of four roads. There was a sea of Purple jackets with gold leather sleeves pushing into the school. The students looked like the students that they saw everyday. There were jocks, geeks, pretty girls, and people of all kinds. There were the blue and yellow corduroy jackets of the FFA reading "Waylon" on the back in large yellow letters. That was something they had never seen before. Tom stared at the sea of people in cowboy boots and Wrangler jeans… how the hell did he get here?

"Well boys, I can't say that this was the best choice of attire for you Tom, but, you will defiantly draw attention to yourself, Dennis, you will too. But like you said, you are from Juno, Alaska."

"Juno huh…" Booker looked ahead as he stepped coolly out of the back seat of the vehicle. "The Beach Boys wrote a song about the Mid West farmer's daughters didn't they?"

"Make you feel alright…" Doug quoted.

"Booker, these are high school girls." Hanson scolded.

"Yep, I can look… can't touch… but I can sure look." Booker stated back like a robot.

Dean shook his head. "Boys, move it." He ushered the boys past the girls and into the school building.

The building was older, built in the late 1930's with the new addition added in the early 1970's. Dean ushered the officers forward into the principal's office.

"Dean!" The secretary's face lit up. "Who do you have with you?" She looked the three officers up and down. "You're not from around here, are you?" She raised and eyebrow at Tom.

Hanson looked back at her, his face never cracking. "No ma'am." He stated back

"Helen, I mean Mrs. French; these are my nephews Tom, Dennis and Doug Miller. They are my sister's boys and they are staying with Angela and me."

"Well Dean, we'll get them fixed right up." She smiled back. She was an older lady who was lost between the decades. She had been the secretary at the school since she was twenty-five. Her hair was a dyed lemon yellow and her lips were painted bright pink. She had "cat eye" reading glasses attached to a cord. She smelled very strong of coffee and perfume.

"Well, look at this… appears that everything is in order and ready to go. Boys, here are your schedules. Doug and Dennis, it looks like you and your uncle have a meeting with Coach Ballard in fifteen minutes, so you can stay here. Tom, your first class is English with Mr. Tolle, room 215… upstairs and to the left. Here is your locker assignment, and the combination."

Tom took the slip of paper and looked down at it. Band, eighth period… GOD it was gonna be a long day. He didn't even have a study hall. Chemistry, Advanced Math… _'SHIT'_ he thought to himself. _'I like being an under achiever when I'm on assignment. This means homework.'_

"Tommy," the voice brought him back to reality. "You be careful and call me if you need anything. You have my wireless number, right?" Dean looked at the younger officer.

"Uhh, y-yeah…" Hanson looked back up at Dean Miller.

"Go on son. You're already late. I will call if there are any changes with your mother, OK." Dean patted Tom on the shoulder.

"Sure… thanks Uncle Dean." Tom smiled back at Dean. Looking at Doug and Dennis the two other officers had taken a seat in the two remaining chairs by the principals officer.

"See you at lunch Tommy." Doug winked at his partner.

"Knock'em dead kiddo." Dennis cocked his eyebrow at Tom.

Running his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep sigh, he headed down the hallway hoping he would not get lost on his way to deposit his saxophone in his locker and then onto his first class. He folded his schedule up and stuck it in his jacket pocket. He was carrying a second slip of paper to hand to Mr. Tolle when he arrived at his destination.

**Read and Review! See ya'll later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reading and reviewing going on here, It is great:-) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Tom walked down the hallway and finally caught sight of his locker, number 275. He walked over to it and began to fumble with the combination lock on the front. 25-34-36… he pushed the lever up and the door came open. He quickly pushed his instrument into the narrow opening and realized that he had no notebook paper or a pen.

"Crap!" He stated to himself.

"Is everything okay?" Tom heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to find himself face to face with the biggest bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Uh… I just realized I forgot my notebook and pencils." Tom stuttered.

"You're new?" She smiled back at him. Her brown hair was laced with blond highlights throughout. The sides had been pulled back on her head. Her generous lips were glossy and pink. He could not remember seeing a girl this beautiful at school before. Her skin was a warm sun kissed tan. She smelled like lilacs in the spring breeze.

"Yeah…" He smiled back at her. "My brothers and I just started today."

"Well, you are in luck, I happen have an extra." She walked around him to her locker which just happened to be next to his. She quickly opened it up and pulled out a notebook and an ink pen and pencil. She handed them to Tom and then looked up at him. She smiled warmly and said. "I'm Alexa George, you can call me Lexi." She popped her hand out to shake Tom's.

Tom reached up and took the smaller hand in his.

"Tom Ha-Miller…" he looked into her eyes and smiled back

"Well Tom, I am late for English, where are you headed?"

"English with Mr. Tolle." He offered back.

"Well Tom, come with me, I'll get you there in one piece." She laughed graciously.

"OK." Hanson followed his impromptu guide to his class.

--

"So, Dean, these are your nephews I have heard you talking about. Good lookin boys." Coach Ballard began. He was a tall, intimidating and very muscular man. Penhall and Dennis stood next to the coach as he shook their hands. "Your uncle, he's a good man. I am also going to assume I have not got anything to worry about with you two."

"Excuse me?" Dennis stated.

"I am not going to have to worry about any trouble or grade problems from you and your brother." Coach Ballard stated as he looked at the two officers doubling as teens in front of him. "I'm counting on a winning season this year. We have had a minor set back loosing Kirk, but Dennis you and Doug here seem to be set for tight ends. The position of quarterback has been handed over to Darren Thompson."

"Well…" Dean smiled sounding surprised. "it's good to hear something positive coming from this mess. Boy's, Darren is Officers Thompson's son. I've known Darren since he was in diapers."

"Yep, were gonna miss Kirk, but I think that Darren could very well take us all the way. Dennis, I think that maybe we might see how good you're arm is. We may need to have you as a backup quarter back for Darren."

"Thank you for this Dan." Dean stated as he stood up shaking hands with the football coach.

"Hey, don't mention it." Dan Ballard stated back. "I'll see you two after school today, dressed and ready by 3:45 p.m."

"K." Dennis responded looking at Doug.

"Coach, how long do practices normally last?" Doug asked

Coach Ballard turned to the taller officer and patted him on the back. "As long as they need to." He responded.

Doug furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Dean.

"Uh, Coach Ballard, I need to know when to pick them up today. I drove them in today."

"6:00 tonight."

"That will be great." Dean smiled as he led the boys out of the coach's office. Once in the hall way he turned to the boys. "Doug, Dennis, I am sure that whoever is responsible for these attacks are probably on the football team. These guys are mean and I don't want either of you hurt, so please be careful. Call me at lunch to let me know that you and Tommy are in one piece. I will see you both at six and I will be in at 3:30 to pick up Tommy, so let him know."

"Copy Chief." Dennis raised his eyebrow to the older man in front of him.

Dean smiled at Doug and Dennis, "Please be careful, and don't forget to let Tom know I will be here at 3:30."

Dean turned and walked down the hallway, black Stetson in hand. He turned and looked at the boys who had taken their schedules out of their pockets and were comparing where to go next. He slowly proceeded to the vehicle, opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside, he bowed his head and whispered a prayer that the three officers would be ok and that this case would end soon.

**So I am working on chapter 9, I am afraid this will be a long one so hang in there and enjoy. I love getting suggestions, so feel free to PM me and give me your thoughts on what to do next. By the Way Congrats to Hanson's Angel, I am still pea green with envy... LOL!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy. I am coming up with a lot of nifty ideas for this story! Please read and review...**

**Chapter 9**

The school day felt like it was dragging on forever. Tom had started the day reminding Booker and Penhall that the girls of Waylon County High were all off limits… then he met Lexi George. She had taken Tom under her wing showing him where to get from one class to the next in the quickest manor. The day was going great and then the bell rang to signal the end of fifth period and the start of the thirty minute lunch period. Tom made his way to his locker as a sea of students pushed their way out of various class rooms. Tom got to his locker and had begun to fumble with the combination lock again when he was slammed violently into his locker. A forearm held Hanson's face flat against the locker, while another fist sucker-punched him directly in the kidney.

Hanson gasped out loud as the sudden influx of pain caught him off guard. Tom struggled against the arm securing him in place. He winced and closed his eyes to the pain. The arm which secured him in place had a jacket with slick leather sleeves. The person holding him had big hands and nobody seemed to want to mess with him. No one said a word as the person attacked Hanson from behind.

"Stay away from my girl new blood, or the next time **will** be worse!" The voice was harsh and cold. His breath blew hot on his face as a bit of saliva dotted across Hanson's face. There was a hand that came up and slammed Hanson's face into the locker again and then released him as the officer fell to the floor. In the chaos of the hallway Tom had not been able to see who had assaulted him. He knew that the person wore a letterman's jacket, but the purple and gold seemed to surround him on all sides as the students continued to dash by. Tom got the feeling that he had just made an enemy he did not want to make.

Hanson reached up and touched his cheek with is hand as he lay his head against his locker front. He looked up as the last of the students scurried by him. He slowly stood up and turned to his locker. Shakily he opened the door and placed his notebook inside. He then closed the door and walked in the direction of the cafeteria.

Tom made his way through the line and found Booker and Penhall sitting at the end of a table by themselves. Tom walked over to the table and sat down.

"Damn Tommy, first day, and you got your ass kicked already!" Dennis commented loudly.

Tom slammed his tray down onto the table and looked bitterly back at Booker.

"Yo Tommy, what happened." Doug asked as he lifted Hanson's face to examine his cheek. "Wow, who did this."

"Don't know." Tom hissed back.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Booker asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hanson shot back "Did that help, because I can write it out for you."

"Cool it Tommy." Doug leveled his eyes at Tom. "Did he say anything?" Penhall inquired.

"Yeah…" Tom trailed off.

"What?" Booker asked.

"Told me to stay away from… his girlfriend…"

"Shit Tommy… what happened to _their under eighteen_?" Dennis laughed.

"Cram it, Dennis!" Tom spat back looking down at his tray. Hanson could not stand Booker reminding him of something he had said earlier. This just continued to chew at him until he looked up and saw Lexi standing next to a giant ox in a purple and gold letterman jacket.

"That's her…" Tom stated pointing across the room. Doug and Dennis both looked at each other and then at the girl Hanson pointed out.

"Well Tom, if your going to break the rules…" Doug began.

"Or get your ass kicked…" Dennis chimed in.

"At lease she's a looker…" Doug laughed picking a limp French fry up and shoving it in his mouth. Dennis let out a low whistle as the boy with the letterman jacket looked up and glared in the direction of the three officers.

"Who is it." Tom asked.

"I think that is the new quarter back for the Waylon County Indians. I think that's Darren Thompson." Dennis said "I also think that he may be the one who is responsible for Tommy's cheek.

"And how do you know this, genius?" Hanson asked sarcastically.

"He was in my Government class." Booker answered back, his voice dripping with the same blatant sarcasm.

"Look Tommy, keep your nose away from anymore trouble. Dean will be here at 3:30 to pick you up, so be ready. We will be getting out of practice tonight at six, so we will see you then. We have a lot to do and Dean is gonna want some answers, especially about your face. He also thinks that these are football boys are the one's responsible for all the trauma in this town. My guess is that Darren here has a little to do with this." Doug said a look of concern crossing his face. Tom stood up and walked with Penhall and Booker as the three proceeded over to the trash cans to dispose of their garbage.

"You guys be careful, I have a bad feeling about all of this." Tom said looking at Booker and Penhall.

"Don't be a worrywart baby brother..." Dennis ridiculed. "We decided to look and not touch."

Doug looked at the floor shaking his head while Hanson furrowed his brow, steaming at the jibe. Penhall grabbed Booker by the arm and walked forward. "See ya tonight Tommy." Doug shouted over his shoulder.

Tom turned and walked towards his next class, only two more periods and I can go breathe… mental note… stay away from all pretty girls and don't get your face slammed into a locker again. He just hoped that Doug and Dennis faired better with Darren then he had the first time.

**See, definatly longer:-) Not quite as long as I had planned, but still longer. Hope you liked and let me know what you think! I see a bit of trouble in the future for the Jump Street boys... Stay Tuned:-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is starting to become an addiction... LOL! Hope you enjoy and please offer suggestions as I am still learning!**

**Chapter 10**

The second part of the day flew by rather quickly. Tom was careful not to attract any more attention to himself than he had already. He hadn't seen Lexi since lunch and really didn't want to explain the bruise on his cheek to her. The bell rang for eighth period and Hanson got to his locker, grabbed his saxophone and ran. He had a bit of ground to cover before class. He ran outside and up the back stairs, threw open the door to the hallway outside of the band room and smack into an iron chest.

"Watch it punk…" Darren's cold blue eyes burrowed straight into Tom's. He grabbed Tom by the shirt and proceeded to run him into the wall. Something caught his attention as he let Tom go and his eyes warmed up. Tom took a deep breath as the grip holding him relaxed. "Hey Baby." He said in a singsong voice.

"Darren…" Lexi smiled, her blue eyes dancing as she snuggled into his chest. He moved away from Tom. She arched her neck and pushed herself up onto her tip toes, wrapping her thin arms around his neck she kissed the football player in front of her. He leaned over wrapping his hands around her narrow waist, he gently planting his lips against hers returning the display of affection. Tom slid along the wall into the band room carrying his instrument case.

"You must be Tom Miller." A female's voice stated out of the blue. Tom turned in the direction of the voice to see a tall woman standing by the music stands. "Hello, I'm Miss Harner." She said as she approached the officer. She held out her hand and offered a firm handshake. Hanson returned the gesture. "How has your first day been?" She asked

"Long…" he returned with a nervous smile running his fingers through his dark locks.

"Believe me, I understand. I have been doing this about three years now and I am still nervous on my first day of classes." She was a young lady with a bright twinkle to her eyes and an understanding smile. Her long brown hair flowed gently over her shoulders in loose curls. She was very tall and had a commanding presence to her. "There is a seat for you next to Jeremiah, but I may be moving you. I need to listen to you play a little bit. From what I here about you from your uncle, you're pretty good." She winked at him walking out of the room.

By the end of the period Tom was set to play in a quartet on the sidelines for their marching band show. He was given a position to march in on the field and would be issued a band uniform later that week. He wasn't sure if he could remember all the positions he was to stand in as they marched. Miss Harner had promised him that if he would take it slow and learn what he could and she would place him in the show when he knew the steps well enough. Until then he would play in the stands and would be in the Quartet on the sidelines. The class had been great, but trying not to be distracted by Lexi, the drum major standing in front was hard. Once class had ended he darted over to the side to disassemble his instrument and get out before she had a chance to notice him.

"Tom!" Too late, he turned his head and saw Lexi George walking up to him, her hair bouncing off of her shoulders with each carefree step. Tom rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Hello Lexi." He returned.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the purple bruise on his cheek.

"Uhh, I cut a corner to tight and I… uhh… hit the… door frame." Tom lied cocking an eyebrow at her. "Really, it looks worse than it is." Tom lied again. His kidney still ached where her boyfriend had possibly assaulted him earlier. His cheek had been throbbing all day as the purple and blue blended together to an unhealthy black color on his face. He felt miserable lying to her, but how could he tell her that her boyfriend was an ass.

"Wow, be careful next time." She smiled at him lightly rubbing his shoulder. Tom continued to remind himself that her boyfriend may have assaulted him earlier and had slammed him into a wall just forty-five minutes before. "Hey, Miss H. wanted me to give this to you and let you know that there will be practice after school on Tuesday and Thursday. She is going to have your uniform ready on Thursday also."

Tom flipped the latches closed on his instrument case and picked it up. He was standing toe to toe with Lexi who smelled so good. He looked down at her and she looked back up at him. She was beautiful, but she was also seventeen.

"Look, I gotta go, my uncle is going to be in the parking lot in about two seconds." Hanson told Lexi. "Thanks for everything today." He said quickly walking away.

"Have a good night, see you in class tomorrow." She grinned as he walked away.

Hanson nodded over his shoulder as he ducked around the corner when he saw Darren making his way to the band room. Tom wanted to check into his new friend Darren and find out a little bit more about him.

Hanson made his way to the front door of the school through the multitude of students. The students seemed removed from reality. They walked carelessly through the halls cracking their gum and talking. Tom walked out the front door looking for Deans Bronco II in the sea of parents and students vehicles. Tom spotted Dean leaning on the SUV looking at a file and talking on a wireless phone. Dean looked up and saw the young officer slowly making his way to the parking lot. Tom was carrying a stack of books and a saxophone case. He walked slowly weaving in and out of the other students.

The afternoon sun glinted brightly off of the silver chrome bumper of the vehicle. Tom glanced up as the sun reflected into his eyes. He looked back down the ground as he made his way over the Dean.

"Hey sport, how was you're… MY GOD TOM!" Dean started out smiling and then his expression turned stormy.

"Relax; it looks worse than it is." Tom replied nonchalantly. He walked to the other door and placed his belongings in the back seat, shut the door and proceeded to the front seat to climb in. Once inside Dean looked over at Tom's face. He slowly placed his finger under the officer's chin and shifted his face to one side.

"Tom… who did this?" Dean asked.

"Darren Thompson, I think. He blindsided me by my locker." Hanson responded.

"He nailed me in the kidney and slammed my face into the locker."

"Tommy…" Dean seemed concerned for the young officer.

"I'll be alright." Tom stated looking back at the man. "It hurts a little right now, but I'll be fine…"

Dean looked back at Tom who looked back at his superior "Are you sure, I mean I have known Darren since he was a boy."

"Dean, I don't know for sure, but he grabbed by the collar outside of the band room and when his girlfriend showed up he let me go."

Dean looked at the steering wheel and then let out a deep sigh. He shook his head and then looked back at Tom. "Are you ok, did he do anything else?"

"I'm sorry Dean, this day has really sucked and I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this case and now… this…" Tom pointed at his cheek. "I got hit because his girlfriend talked to me today."

"Tom… I know that his is rough, you guys are like a fish out of water here, but I know you guys can do this. I talked to Adam… Captain Fuller today and he was concerned about you boys, but he also said if anyone could figure this out, it is you three."

"Thanks Dean…" a slow smile spread across Hanson's face.

"Want to watch some of football practice tonight?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, but can we get some pizza first… I'm starved." Hanson grinned.

"Well Angie will… ahh… sure, I'll buy; you can't tell Angela, she'll have my hide."

As the vehicle drove away they passed the football team moving down to the football field. Darren spied the young passenger in Captain Dean Miller's SUV. Tom… he must be Doug and Dennis's younger brother. A slow smile spread across the senior football player's face. This was going to be better than he thought…

**hope you enjoyed... chapter 11 will bring a bit of action... so please don't change that dial... Firebunee READ AND REVIEW ME:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go!!**

**Chapter 11**

Tom and Dean pulled up to the school at 5:30 to watch the rest of football practice. They walked over to the stadium and through the gated entrance of the chain link fence to the bleachers. They walked down to the middle row of metal stadium bleachers and sat down. They could here the coach talking to the players.

"Dennis Miller, I want you to throw as quarterback for the purple right now. Thompson, take the bench for a bit."

"Coach, I…" Darren pulled his helmet off and walked over to the coach.

"Darren, don't argue with me, bench, NOW!" Coach Ballard commanded.

Darren stormed over to the bench talking to the group of players standing along the sidelines preparing to enter the game. Hanson looked around trying to find Penhall in the flood of purple and gold.

"Dean, where's Doug, I see Dennis."

"Number 75." Dean answered.

Tom shook his head as he spotted the large man in full gear on the sidelines. He then returned his attention back to watching the remainder of practice. The coach blew the whistle and the players talking to Darren on the sidelines returned to their positions on the field. Dennis who was in jersey number 33 walked up behind the players holding the ball.

--

"Blue 32… hut… HIKE!" The words came out of Bookers mouth as the oval shaped brown leather ball snapped easily into his hands. Booker took a number of running steps backwards glancing from side to side looking for a person to pass the ball to. Dennis quickly made eye contact with his intended recipient and volleyed the ball in the direction of the other player. It was then a rush of about six players charged at Booker tackling him to the ground. The men piled aggressively on the officer and a whistle blew.

Doug had been on the sidelines watching as the six players took his partner to the ground. He had heard the assistant coach blow the whistle, signaling the end of the play, and waited for the crowed of men to get off of Booker. The assistant coach walked over to the pile of men,

"Break it up!" He shouted angrily as the men were not moving fast enough off of the fallen quarterback. Slowly the men stood up and moved away. Dennis slowly got to his knees holding onto his left side. He felt some pressure on his left side as one of the men had used him for a support in order to stand up. Booker slowly stood up and moved back over to his position on the field. He bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees trying to take a deep breath and then slowly stood back up again. The pressure in his side was starting to become a sharp pain.

"Run it again… good hustle their Dennis!" The coach beamed. Dennis nodded his head and gritted his teeth as the pain in his side was growing more intense. Dennis swallowed hard and took his stance.

"Blue 32… Blue 32… Hut… HIKE!" Dennis shouted as the ball snapped back. Dennis caught the ball and again moved back two steps and BAM! The sound echoed through out the stadium as a line of players ferociously took the fledgling quarter back to the ground.

Tom felt himself jump as the crushing sound of pads and helmets collided with his partner. Whistles blew and there was a rush of movement in the direction of the pile up. There was a scuttle on the field as several players stood and Hanson was sure he had seen someone throw a kick in the direction of a downed player. No… they wouldn't…

"Hey!" Doug shouted. He watched as Dennis slowly tried to stand up only to fall back down again. Dennis was panting rapidly while clutching his left side. Doug started to move forward when a hand grabbed his arm. Penhall turned and looked at Coach Ballard. "Did you see that?" Doug insisted.

"What?" The coach responded. Of course he hadn't seen anything he was busy talking to one of the assistant coaches about the next play when the kid kicked at Dennis.

"He kicked Dennis." Doug tore free of the coaches iron grip to get over to Dennis who was still faltering in his attempt to stand. He had managed to get to his knees only to collapse into the fetal position on the field.

--

The pain was intense at it ripped at Bookers ability to breathe. "Ahhggg…" He struggled to stand and then fell from his knees back to the ground. He fought to regain his breath as the clutched at his damaged side. He was winded, but there was sharp more intense than the pain from earlier. Dennis rolled onto his back and then onto his side where he remained.

"Dennis!" Dean jumped to his feet and ran the steps down to the field followed closely by Tom Hanson. The duo made it to the field shoving and pushing their way to the front. Doug was on the ground with the team trainer and Coach Ballard next to Dennis. Doug had a look of anger and concern clouding his features. Dean and Tom both dropped to their knees next to the injured officer.

"I think he has a bruised rib, could possibly be cracked." The trainer said looking up at the trio. "We need to get him to the ER to be sure." Coach Ballard looked down at Dennis and then back at the trainer.

"I want him checked out, and then I want a full report back." He patted Booker on the leg and looked up at Dean with fear in his eyes. "He's good Dean, I don't want to loose him too."

"Me neither." Dean responded

"Dean…" Booker gulped down a ragged breath and looked at his temporary commanding officer. He winced as the breath tortured his insides.

"Yeah son, I'm right here." Dean answered.

"Hurts… to breathe." Booker choked out.

"I know, were gonna get you all fixed up Dennis, just hang in there." Dean looked up at Tom and then at Doug.

"Ambulance is on its way Coach!" The assistant coach ran back breathing heavily.

"Ok gentlemen, to the showers, Doug, you too. You can meet them at the hospital." Coach patted Doug on the shoulder as the undercover officer stood up.

"But Coach…"

"Doug, go get a shower and I will drive you to the hospital myself." Coach Ballard reiterated.

"Yes sir." The defeated Penhall turned and looked at Hanson as Tom rose to his feet.

"See ya there Doug… Hanson looked up at Doug squinting as the evening sun caught his eyes as it started to droop below the trees.

"Yeah…" Doug slapped Tom on the shoulder looked one more time at Dean and Dennis. Dean had helped to get Bookers helmet was sitting on the ground holding the officers hand. He then proceeded in the direction of the locker rooms. "I'll see you in a bit…"

"Doug!" Tom yelled. Penhall turned his head in the direction of Hanson. Tom moved quickly to his partners side.

"Be careful I think that someone…" Tom began.

"…kicked him." Doug interrupted. "I saw it. Do you think that…"

"Darren, he didn't do it, but he arranged it. This is my fault…" Tom stated running his fingers through his hair as the magnitude of what had happened sank in."

"No, you didn't do this Hanson…" Doug began

"Showers Miller, NOW!" Coach Ballard looked over at his player. "You have ten minutes; I will pick you up at the door, now MOVE!"

"Yes sir, Coach." Doug gave Tom a sigh and ran to the locker room.  
--

Darren Thompson walked into the locker room and patted Glenn Wise on the shoulder.

"This isn't finished yet." He stated quietly to the other student. "I am nowhere near done with Tommy Miller…" He pulled off his tattered practice jersey and tossed it into the locker and stood facing the men gathered in front of him, his broad, chiseled shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. "Keep it quiet for now, we'll finish this discussion later…"

**Now, review me:-) Hope ya like!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend... Here is a really long chapter to wade through:-) Maybe, I will be able to post more this weekend... Cheers!**

**Chapter 12**

"Fuller here." The words rang in Tom's ears.

"Hey Coach…" Hanson said halfheartedly.

"Hanson, how is every thing going in the country. How's Dean and Angie treating you all." Fuller responded enthusiastically.

"Well Coach, Dean and Angie are great, but…" Tom stopped mid sentence.

"But what Hanson."

"Booker's hurt."

"Is he ok? What happened? Can I talk to him?"

"Cap, he's fine. He may have a cracked rib. The doctor is with him now."

"Hanson, how did this happen?"

"Well, he and Doug were at football practice and… well, to make a long story short. The quarter back, didn't like the fact that Dennis was being considered for his position."

"Who is this kid that worked Dennis over?"

"Well Cap'n he is the son of one of Dean's police officers and he personally didn't do any thing to Dennis. He had someone else do his work for him." Tom answered.

"His name, Hanson." Fuller demanded.

"Darren Thompson, his father is Officer James Thompson."

"Really…" Fuller responded. "Do you think this Darren kid might have anything to do with these beatings?"

"Well, yeah… we think that Darren is the ring leader. He, I think, attacked me in the hallway today because I talked to his girlfriend."

"What do you mean _you think_?"

"Someone caught me from behind and ran my face into a locker, I never saw him. He threatened me and then later grabbed my outside of the band room and ran me into a wall. He stopped as soon as his girlfriend showed up. Sir…"

"Hanson," Fuller interrupted. "You three better be careful. It sounds like you have your hands full there. I am going to have Harry do some research on the Thompson kid and I'll get back to you."

Thanks Cap, you might also want to know that the quarter back for Waylon County is currently in the Hospital in a coma and is not expected to recover." Tom added.

"Dean's godson, I know… do you think that this Thompson kid had anything to do with it?"

"Cap, I'm sure of it… I just can't prove it yet."

"Hanson, how's Doug?" Fuller inquired.

"He is on his way over from practice. The coach gave him ten minutes to get cleaned up and he was going to drive him over. He should be walking in any minute." Hanson answered.

"Hanson, I want you to have Dean call me when he can and let me know what is going on with Booker. I will be getting back to you with information on Thompson. In the mean time, stop beating yourself up over Booker, I'm sure he will be fine."

"Coach…" Hanson was cut off.

"I can hear it in your voice. It's not your fault. Just keep me up to date and I will be in touch. Tell Booker I expect a call tonight and Hanson…"

"Yes sir?"

Stay away from the girls." Fuller jibed.

"Good-bye Sir." Tom rolled his eyes as he hung up the pay phone in the lobby of the emergency room.

--

Tom walked through the empty emergency room at Waylon Community Hospital. Tom's thoughts were on Kirk Davis, he was in a coma across the County at Waylon Memorial. _What if they had hurt Booker worse?_ Tom could not shake the feeling that this was _all_ his fault. Tom rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down on a hard plastic chair in the 1970's style waiting room. He had propped his elbows up on his knees and buried his face in his hands when a gentle female voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Tommy…" Hanson looked up to see Angie in the doorway walking his direction with her arms outstretched. Tom stood up again and walked in the direction of Dean's wife.

"Dean just called… have you seen Dennis yet?" She asked as she wrapped her motherly arms around the young officer. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her sunglasses set atop her head like a crown. She smelled of fresh flowers mixed with the cool evening outside air. She pulled him to her and Tom allowed himself to get lost in her loving embrace. In the back of his mind he wondered why on earth these two had never had children of their own.

"No." Was all he said. Angie reached up and brushed Tom's hair to the side as the officer pulled out of the hug.

"Your face…" Angie's expression turned to concern as she reached up and touched his cheek. "Tom, what happened?"

Tom sighed deeply as he looked at the floor and then at the lady in front of him. Not again, he really didn't want to explain this again.

"Darren Thompson…" He stated.

Angie shook her head. She looked at the angry discolored mark on Hanson's handsome face and felt her blood begin to boil. "Did he have anything to do with Dennis?" She asked angrily.

"I… think that he might have." Tom answered slowly.

She shook her head and looked around the room and then back at Tom. "He has always been trouble. Jimmy, his father, he has a heart of gold, but this boy. He is mean… he was always doing something destructive and just plane evil. He was abusive to his mother when she was dying of cancer. I just don't know where he got this mean side." Angie was shaking with her fists clenched in rage. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her over to one of the brightly colored plastic chairs and sat her down kneeling in front of her.

"Angie, calm down. You can't help Dennis getting all worked up. Were going to get him, we just have to have some more solid proof that it is him were…"

"Were what?" Angie's jaw quivered as she looked at the officer in front of him. Tom's eyes fell to the floor as he realized he had said too much already.

"Oh my GOD… Kirk…" Her jaw dropped as she started to piece together what had been happening. "Darren…"

"Angie, get a grip. We can't say anything yet, we don't know for sure. He might be involved, he might not. Doug, Dennis, Dean and I have to talk first. We don't know for sure…"

"I know, I know Tom, I'm just so angry right now" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she reached up and brushed a stray hair out of Tom's eyes. "Just promise me you boys won't let anything happen to you…" she said trying to smile.

"We'll try." Tom said letting a slow smile spread across his face.

"Where's Dennis!" Doug Penhall walked in with Coach Ballard on his heals. Tom and Angie both jumped to their feet as the officer entered.

"There still in the back." Tom said looking at his partner.

"What's going on, do we know anything yet…" Coach Ballard chimed in. "Excuse me, Angie; sorry… that is a fine couple of athletes you have."

"Thanks, Coach… this is my other nephew, Tom." Angie said.

Coach Ballard reached out to shake Tom's hand. "Son, are you a runner?" He asked Tom.

"Uh… band geek." Hanson responded with a grin.

Coach Ballard smiled and looked the officer over. "You look like a runner to me." He offered with a smile, "but we can't all be perfect."

"Yep… my mother told my brothers that once…" Tom responded with a grin.

Dean walked slowly into the waiting room running his fingers through his hair. The man had a look of relief on his face.

"He's gonna be fine. He has a couple of bruised ribs and a pulled muscle. The doctor says that's why he was having so much trouble getting his breath. He should be ok in about a week."

"Can we see him." Doug and Tom said in unison.

"Sure… make it quick. He's getting dressed and then we're going home." Dean said as he reached for his wife wrapping his arms tightly around the woman.

--

Hanson and Penhall rushed back to see Dennis trying to pull his jersey back over his head. He let out a groan as the pain of moving became to much for him.

"Need a hand." Penhall laughed.

"Not funny man… and yes I do." Booker panted as Doug pulled off the flannel shirt he had over his white t-shirt and handed it to Booker. "Doesn't quite match… does it." Booker laughed and then winced as he buttoned the garment and compared it with the slick white color of his football pants.

"Gorgeous…" Hanson said raising an eyebrow.

"I swear someone is getting as ass kicking tomorrow." Booker said as he sank into the hospital bed again clutching his damaged ribs. "Who kicked me, Penhall?" Booker asked looking up at Doug.

"I didn't see who did it, but my guess is that Darren Thompson had something to do with it." He responded.

"Booker, I'm sorry…" Hanson looked at the injured officer with the feeling of guilt washing over him again.

"Hanson, this isn't your fault. You didn't set me up--and you sure as hell aren't responsible for this. I think--that Darren had his eye me when he found out I was--coming in as a possible quarter back. That means you need to watch out for yourself--both of you. He's gunnin for blood--and he aint gonna stop till he gets what he wants." Booker took another labored as the two officers standing in front of him let his words sink in.

"Knock, Knock." Angie's voice could be heard on the other side of the green curtain.

"It's ok Angie, come in." Booker said out loud.

"Hey, how are you feelin?" She asked leaning over and giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Better now." He grinned, his cocky nature was slowly returning.

Angie blushed as she rubbed the officer on the head. "Good, Dean's bringing the cars around. One of you can ride with me and the others with him…"

"Shot Gun!" Penhall called loudly.

"I'm going with Angie." Booker panted.

"Guess I'm in the back seat." Hanson shrugged.

"Ok… can you guys help me get the cripple to the car and I will see you at home." Angie smiled.

"Hey… I resemble that…" Booker grimaced with his first steps. Hanson and Penhall each took a side helping the injured officer to the waiting car.

**Sooooo... what do YOU think... please, REVIEW:-) Thanks again for all the wonderful compliments thus far! I just love to here what you think of my work, makes the "CRAP... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT" all worth while:-) Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy your weekend... **

**Chapter 13**

The day following the incident with Booker went by rather quickly. Tom had done and amazing job of avoiding contact with Darren Thompson and the girlfriend that seemed to be the cause of all his trouble. He made it all the way until just after lunch when a foot came out of nowhere and caught his feet toppling Tom to his knees on the floor.

"Oh… so sorry Miller… did you hurt yourself?" The body belonging to the overly friendly voice in the sparsely populated hallway came strolling over to him. Tom tried to ignore him as he quickly gathered his books up from the floor. A hand came down and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up from the floor.

"You ignoring me punk?" Darren asked his icy blue eyed stare boring a whole through Tom's brown eyes. Darren drug Tom around a corner to a narrow corridor. Darren's friends shoved Tom's books against the wall as the trio of men and their prey rounded the corner away from the prying eyes of the school. "You are one dumb s.o.b." Darren said to the officer as he shoved Hanson into the vacant hallway next to the boiler room.

Tom was beginning to get a little anxious as he realized he was alone. He was still angry about Booker and the two other times he had run into Darren already. Doug had told him he would meet him after seventh period to call and check on Booker. Booker had been told by Fuller to follow the doctor's instructions and take the day off and stay home. Much to Dennis's protests he finally agreed if the two other officers would call and check in. Hanson realized he would not be missed for right around an hour.

"Darren, the way I see it you're the idiot here." Tom said with a smug expression. He started to get braver as he took a step forward and pointed his finger at Darren. "It wasn't the best idea for you to take out the quarter back, of the football team so you can have his position and then try and take out Dennis. Because it's only a matter of time before you get caught." Tom spat back.

Darren grabbed Hanson by the collar smashing his smaller body against the cold hard limestone that supported the inner walls of the school. Hanson closed his eyes as the impact was so hard it jarred his whole body.

"Darren, come on… let's get the hell outa here before we get caught." Aaron Williams pleaded.

Darren glared over his shoulder at the boy standing just behind him to his right. The six foot three inch muscular high school student drew his right fist back and then lunging it forward buried it deep into Tom's chiseled midsection. Hanson gasped loudly as the jab shoved the valuable oxygen from his lungs. His legs started to buckle as the much bigger man pulled the smaller man closer to his moving lips. Tom registered nothing as his ears were ringing from the most recent assault on his body.

With his hot breath blowing hard into Hanson's ear, Darren's lips nearly brushed against his face as he whispered harshly into his left ear. "This isn't finished yet you piece of shit…" Darren lifted his right hand while continuing to hold the officer against the wall and backhanded him across the face. Tom fell to the ground with a loud thump. Hanson crumpled onto his side clutching at his stomach. Tom gulped and heaved searching desperately for the precious air that had just been slugged out of him. He closed his eyes as he felt a sudden onset of dizziness accompanied by a low pitched hum in his ears. The world felt like it was closing in around him when he let out a low grown as the sound of gym shoes squeaked in retreat around him.

Tom laid in a heap on the floor the world spinning around. Slowly he felt the stolen breath returning to his starving lungs. He slowly lifted a hand to his face. His lip was stinging and he could taste the blood in his dry mouth. He squeezed his eyes closed as he slowly shifted, pulling his knees up under his stomach and then into a sitting position on the floor. Tom sat on the floor long after the tardy bell rang, like a cruel joke reminding him that he was not only late for class, but he was a fish out of water in a rural school that surly could have no real problems. There were no gangs; these kids were all farmers and future teachers. _What in the world was wrong with Darren Thompson; moreover, what the hell was up with the people who did his bidding? This place is a mess!_

Tom stayed in place on the floor cradling his head in his hand waiting for the dizziness to subside.

**I think that Tom has pissed off the wrong person... what do you think?? Please read and review:-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all had a great Holiday!**

**Chapter 14**

Penhall darted from his class to the communal phone booth to meet Hanson following class. He waited three minutes for the officer before deciding that he would pick up the phone and make the call on his own. He hoped the missing officer would turn up shortly.

"Hello." The voice was warm and friendly, Aunt Angie.

"Hello Aunt Angie, is Dennis there?" Penhall asked.

"Yes, but, he just took a pain killer about thirty minutes ago and fell asleep about ten minutes before you called. Do you want me to wake him?" She asked.

Doug wanted badly to talk to Booker himself and be sure that the injured officer was doing ok. He also knew that the injured man had struggled to sleep the night before. Dennis was a tough man, but a big baby when it came to getting attention. "Nah, just let him sleep. I will check in again after practice."

"Ok, well, you have a good practice and I will talk to you when you get home sweetie."

"Yes ma'am. I'll talk to you then. Doug answered courteously and hung up the phone.

She was so warm and friendly. A mother, almost, to him. If only his father hadn't married her. Maybe he wouldn't have drunk himself to death. Maybe she would have been the glue that salvaged the relationship he had lost with his younger brother Joey. Maybe he…

"Tom… what the hell!" Tom Hanson walked slowly down the hallway holding onto the wall with one hand, holding his head in the other. Doug broke into a quick sprint to his injured partner. Doug was at his side in no time with an arm around his shoulder. He quickly sat Tom down on the bench next to the cafeteria. "Hanson… what happened he asked in hushed tones."

Tom looked mutely up at his friend. His lip was split in two places. A slight discolored bruise coming up by his mouth. "Doug… my head hurts…" Tom answered slowly.

"Yeah, mine would too… who did this!" Doug demanded.

"Who do you think? Tom answered as his partner wiped the dried blood form his partners lip causing him to flinch.

Doug shook his head and then looked back at Tom. "Darren?"

"That was quick. The bastard thinks he runs this school. He told me he wasn't done with me. He hit me and ran."

Doug was feeling a storm of anger welling up from his feet and exploding through his body. "Tom… what happened."

"He tripped me in the hallway; he and his followers drug me into a hallway I have never been in before. He knocked the wind out of me, told me he wasn't finished and then slapped the shit out of me. I just don't understand how he gets away with this all the time." Hanson exploded.

"I don't know buddy, but I'm starting to worry about him. He's laying a pretty good case against him. Assaulting an officer…"

"Doug, we can't prove he did anything. We have NO case unless we get a confession out of him or someone else. We can't nail him for assaulting an officer, that's not what we're here for. We have to get a statement from one of the injured students and none of them are talking. If you can figure out how to get that, I'm all ears."

"Tom, we will get what we need…"

"Doug, I all but accused him of beating Kirk half to death… he didn't even flinch."

"You did what?" Doug looked inquisitively at his partner. No… he would not have done that. That was signing his own death warrant. Then again, it was a good tactic for getting a confession out of someone. Just not smart for Tom…

"He called me a dumb s.o.b. and… I… told him he was the dumb s.o.b. for attacking Kirk and Dennis for a position on the stupid football team."

"Oh GOD Hanson… you may have opened yourself up for…"

"For what Penhall… another ass kicking… I think I can take care of myself. In the mean time, how's Booker?"

"He's asleep… Angie gave him a pain pill and he's sleeping." Doug answered the injured officer, not appreciating the change of subject.

"Hello Miller boys… class, NOW!" Doug and Tom both looked over to see the raised eyebrow of the school principal standing ten foot from them. She had her arms across her midsection and was watching the boys as they both jumped to their feet. Hanson looked at Penhall who patted his slighter partner on the back.

"Hey, tell me all about her after school ok. I'll see you later. Tell Aunt Angie I'll be a little late getting home. With the first game tomorrow, practice may go on a little later." Penhall interjected quickly. Hanson looked back at his partner, not wanting to go to band class since his head was pounding and he had a busted lip that was still throbbing. He nodded at Penhall and turned heading in the direction of the band room.

"Mr. Miller, are we going to win tomorrow…"

Hanson shook his head at the question Mrs. Woodruff had asked Dennis. Modern day Gladiators he thought to himself.

--

Hanson slipped into practice and sat down paying careful attention not to make eye contact with Lexi. She caught his eye with her perfect form fitting jeans and tight shirt. She winked at the officer who looked down at his music again and tried to concentrate on the notes in front of him. He had a section of music where he and three others play on the sidelines. It was sort of "solo" for those in the group. He was not sure how he could walk in the door one day and be handed a "solo" part the next. In fact Tom felt he was a little rust since he had not been able to practice as much as he would have liked to. His job life seemed to take over and he was starting to hate that.

As quickly as it began, the end of day bell rang and Tom ran, in hopes of avoiding confrontation with the ox's girlfriend.

"Tom Miller, can I see you after class?" Miss. H caught him at the doorway.

Crap! "Sure." Tom scurried to put his instrument away and turned around to look at the perfect blue eyes.

"Tom… is everything ok… you were late." Lexi took her job as drum major a little too seriously.

"Yeah, I was calling to check up on my brother Dennis." Tom answered trying to dodge the unwitting object of evil in his life.

"I heard. Darren said it was really scary. He thought that your brother had real potential to be a great quarter back." She said with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Really." Tom responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, he was really concerned for him. I hope that Dennis is ok. You know he was a little creped out; it was rough on him when Kirk was beaten. They were really great friends. He's taking this whole situation really badly. He visits Kirk's family when ever he can. He's a really good man."

Tom could not believe his ears. Was she really that naïve? Could she not tell he was a lying to her?

"Lexi, who was the band student that was beaten?" Tom asked.

"Shorty… I mean Josh Malone. He moved about a month ago. He was burned with cigarettes. Nobody knows who did it. In fact we were all scared for a long time. We thought whoever did this was going to take out another." Lexi said.

"Lexi!" Darren's icy voice tore through the room. Tom jumped and looked over at the man standing in the doorway.

"Baby… hey." Lexi smiled and walked over to her boyfriend. Tom stood in the band room and waited for the two to exit the doorway. Lexi moved in for a hug and Tom caught the icy daggers from Darren's glare. He then turned and guided Lexi George down the hallway to her locker. Hanson walked out of the room and across the hallway to the music department offices.

"You wanted to see me?" He said sticking his head through the doorway.

"Yes." Miss Harner smiled rising from her desk. "Your uniform and your shoes. You are not quite ready for the full show, but, you will do the quartet from the sidelines. You are a good saxophonist." She complimented. "Try not to be late to my class anymore either."

Hanson looked down at the uniform. Purple, yellow and white… what a combination of colors. He was sure he hadn't seen anything that hideous since Jenco's bell bottoms and Fuller's afro. His name was written on a white label and attached to a plastic bag.

"Keep it in here and hang it in the next room." Miss Harner said with a smile. "I will see you tomorrow at 5:30 on the dot. We warm up and march down to the field as a group."

Hanson shoved the uniform as neatly as possible into the bag and hung it up in the uniform room. He walked into the band room and gathered his instrument and books. One more day of practice, I can't believe I'll be in a band uniform again… Ugg!

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I tried to tie up a few loose ends here before some major you know what goes down!Please tell me what you think! As always, thank you for all your time reading and reviewing and I look forward to more! Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you like:-)**

**Chapter 15**

The day had finished rather uneventfully. Doug had spilled the beans with Dean and told him what Tom had said to Darren.

"Tom, I want you to careful tomorrow. That boy concerns me. Dennis is going to take one more day off of school; he is still having some trouble standing and sitting. I have contacted Adam and he thought it was for the best. So Dennis… you get to sleep in again." Dean stated.

"Man! I love being waited on, Angie, you're the best… but Tom got his butt kicked, again and I'm here." Dennis commented.

"Dennis… I can take care of myself!" Tom retorted defensively.

"Uh Tom, you did get slapped around again…"

"Thanks for that recap Doug!" Tom replied sarcastically. He jumped up from the table and walked out the door. The sky was darkening with the fading sun. There was chill in the air as he moved from the porch to the tire swing in the front yard. The start of the fall season in the country offered a smell that was foreign in the city. He could smell wood smoke from fireplaces. He could hear the crunching of leaves under his feet combined with the sound of locust.

Tom climbed effortlessly onto the old tire. He was angry at Doug for not being there for him today. He was angry at Dennis for getting hurt. He was angry at Fuller for sending him in as the "younger brother". He was mad at Dean and Angie for being so great to them. He was angry at Darren for disrupting his life. He was angry at Lexi for being so damned beautiful and so flirty with him. She was jail bait and she was so beautiful. He was mostly angry with himself for not being able to control the situations around him. He was a police officer… _why couldn't he get what he needed from this creep. Why wouldn't the people who were hazed and or beaten by these high school students stand up for themselves and tell what they knew. WHY!_

"Tom." Angie's voice was like an angel calling from heaven. The perfect women… _why couldn't Tom get his love life together and find himself an Angie to settle down with?_

"Yeah." Tom replied flatly.

"Hey." She walked up behind him. She had a jacket wrapped around her shoulders. "You want to talk?" She asked him as she touched his shoulder.

She knew him so well. They had just met and she already knew his cries for help.

"No… yes… Angie, why do I feel like were loosing this battle." Tom gazed up at the woman as she walked to the other side of the tire swing to look at his youthful face.

"Tom, you're not loosing, you've hit a rut. You three young men are good cops and you are amazing to watch. You seem to know each other in and out. You are like brothers, the concern you have for each other is just awe inspiring. You're going to solve this case and you're going to nail down Darren or whoever is responsible for this. This town needs it." She smiled down at Tom brushing his cheek with her hand. "You know, Dean and I have had a lot of struggles in our marriage. He's a cop and married to his job. I love him though and I would not want him any other way. He struggled with calling Adam for help. He didn't want to sound like he couldn't handle his own situations. Adam reminded him that we all have to ask for help every now and then. That's what friends do for each other."

Tom thought about the words she said. She was right. Tom knew that there was no way they were going to let Darren Thompson win. They were going to find a way to arrest, charge and convict him for what he had done to the youth of this town and what he had done to Kirk Davis's family.

"Angie… can I ask you a question?" Tom asked quietly.

"Sure." She answered back.

"Why… why don't you and Dean have kids?" It was a private subject, but a question that had been on Doug, Dennis and Tom's minds for a long time. These were two of the most loving people that the three officers had ever met and he just did not understand why there were no children.

Angie looked up at the sky and let out a deep sigh. "We tried. A long time ago, Dean and I tried to have a baby. In fact I was pregnant." Angie began slowly. "I was six and a half months along and my water broke. It was too early. I remember calling Dean at work. He rushed him, lights a blazin. I got so sick when my water broke. I was hemorrhaging, and going into shock by the time he got me to the hospital. The doctor said there was no way I should try to carry another child. We lost our little boy… it was so hard…" Angie started to choke on her words.

Tom pulled himself out of the swing and walked up to Angie. "Angie… I… I'm sorry… I…"

"No, don't be. It's ok… Dean and I have come a long way since that day. This whole town is like our family." She wiped a tear from her eye. "You boys have been good for us." She smiled back at the officer. Her eyes glistened in the pale moonlight. She was so fair; her hair was pulled back from her face. At nearly forty years old she was so beautiful.

"He would have been twenty this year." She smiled at Tom, a tear spilled over the rim of her eye and slid down her cheek. Tom reached up and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry." Tom reached up and pulled the women into a tight embrace. Angie held the officer in her arms, imagining her son being the honorable police officer that Tom was today.

"You know, I often wonder what he would have grown up to be." She said to Tom. "Dean and I think he might have followed in his daddies footsteps. We will never know and that's ok." She smiled at Tom. "Thank you so much for coming here. You have been so good for Dean and I. Well, me… I'm glad you came." She cupped the officers cheek in her hand and smiled. Her tear stained face glistened as she reached up and pulled the officers face towards her own and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Now… I made a strawberry pie and I am afraid that there will not be any left if we don't go inside."

Hanson's eyes lit up. "Strawberry, I can't remember the last time I had a strawberry pie."

The two walked silently into the house guided by the light of the pale harvest moon.

**I thought this part needed to happen, I think you need a little info on Angie and Dean. Please read and review... I hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Are you excited yet??**

**Chapter 16**

Tom pulled into the parking lot of Waylon County High. The blue Mustang always turned heads. It was a classic car that had been left to him upon the death of his father. Tom had loved that car and treated it so well since his mother had given him the keys. It was how he stayed connected with his father. He missed him so much from time to time when he would drive it. There were times he would sit alone and wonder about the man whom he had lost so early in his adult years. It was so tragic. It had seemed so long ago sometimes and like the day before at others. The talk that he had had with Angie last night had stirred the emotions of loss up in him again. He was hurting today, but life still went on.

Tom gathered his books and his instrument up and proceeded to enter the school. He looked up at the sky. It was threatening rain today. The air had been warm, still the dark clouds loomed. What a night for a game. The only relief was that if it did rain, there would be no marching. They would line up in front of the bleachers play a couple of songs for the crowd at halftime and then they would be done. "Please let it rain." Tom muttered to himself. He really didn't want to be here or in a band uniform today. Tom quickly made it into the school. He was alone right now as Dean was bringing Penhall to school. Doug was afraid he would melt if he had ridden his precious motor cycle in the rain.

Tom started in the front door when he heard Penhall behind him.

"Tommy! Wait up!" Hanson turned to look at his partner rushing up the sidewalk.

"Well Doug… you made it." Hanson grinned at Penhall.

"Tom, come here." Penhall motioned for Hanson to walk over to the side.

"What's up." Hanson inquired.

"Dean got a call right after you left. Hanson, Kirk Davis died last night." Hanson's jaw hit the ground. "Tom, this is a murder investigation now."

"Oh GOD, Doug… we…" Hanson looked at the SUV's tail lights as Dean and Angie pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hanson, be careful, this nutcase knows that you know what happened." Doug looked stony faced at his partner. "They'll be back later, just watch your back. I'll meet you at lunch and we'll talk then."

"Yeah." Hanson looked down at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. _Shit! This was not right. Darren had murdered his best friend for his position of quarterback on the football team._

The day was a blur. Hanson met up with Doug at lunch. The two officers were engrossed in conversation. Hanson was feeling like there was something not right about this whole day. He was upset that he couldn't Angie a hug like she had shared with him so many times. He wanted to go back to the house and check on Booker, but knew that he could not leave campus. Booker was probably sleeping anyways.

"Hanson, you need to keep away from Lexi George and keep your eyes open in the back of your head. Go straight home after school, ok." Angie said she would have dinner ready for you when you get there and they are all going to be here for our bug debut." Doug jested.

"Doug, you're starting to sound like my mother." Hanson laughed.

"Just watch it." Doug said abruptly.

"I'll be fine Doug." Hanson answered.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the two men emptied their trays and headed off to finish their day.

"Don't forget, 5:30 on the dot… Don't Be Late!" Miss Harner shouted as the mob of students emptied from the band room.

Tom Hanson walked over to his instrument case and pulled out an old blue bandana. He gently wiped the tarnishing gold colored metal off. There was not much shine left to the instrument, but the sound was unbeatable. Tom had always enjoyed playing his sax. It was so nice to have the ability to practice every day since he had been at Waylon High. He felt like he was getting better. He cleaned the last of the instrument off and carefully disassembled it placing it neatly in its case.

"Nervous?" Lexi had made her way over to Tom. He was starting to get the creeps every time she got near. She was lovely, and in a normal situation he would have enjoyed talking to her and let it be. It just seemed that every time he opened his mouth to say something to her Darren would appear.

"Not really, I'm just wondering if this weather is going to hold." Tom commented. Where's your boyfriend?" Tom asked.

"Game night, they have their pregame rituals and I am going home with Bonnie." She answered.

"Are you ready Lex?" Bonnie walked into the room.

"Yeah, see ya Tom." She winked at the officer.

"See ya." Tom looked back down as he sealed the instrument case. He picked up the case grabbed his books and headed out to the nearly abandoned parking lot. The grey sky had not lightened up any and the wind was picking up. Tom's Mustang was the last of three vehicles left in the parking lot. He slowly walked up to the care his arms burning from carrying his sax again. _Why did I bring this with me? I am going to be back in and hour and a half. _

There was a noise behind Tom and before he could turn to acknowledge it he was shoved violently against the exterior of his car, a loud gasp escaped from his mouth. He dropped his saxophone case and his books. His key was halfway into the lock of the door when Tom lost his grip on them as he was shoved again. He then he felt a feeling he had never felt before. It was a burning, and biting sensation all at once in his lower back. It was like an electrical current torturing his spine. Tom cried out as he lost the use of his legs. He fell to the ground onto his stomach. He tried to inch forward to get away from whoever was behind him when a kick caught him square in the ribcage. Hanson recoiled onto his side desperate to protect his ribs when a second kick nailed him square in the face causing him to topple into darkness.

--

Angie paced the floor of the kitchen. Tom should have been here and hour ago. He was to be back at the school at 5:30 and he still was not here.

Dennis walked into the kitchen. His shirt was unbuttoned down to his ribcage. The flesh colored bandage could be seen on his chiseled chest.

"Where's Hanson?" He asked as he saw Angie pacing the floor.

"I don't know. He did say he had to be there at 5:30 right?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." Dennis nodded starting to feel fear rise inside. "Maybe he went to get something to eat with someone else." He offered.

"No, something's wrong." She stated boldly. "He's to prompt to be late, and he would call if he was, we need to find Dean and Doug."

"Let's go!" Dennis moved forward at a slow pace.

"Dennis, stay here, I'm going to the station to find Dean." Angie ordered.

"You don't need to go anywhere, I'm here." Dean walked into the kitchen. His car was found with the keys in the door and his books were everywhere. His saxophone was on the ground. Someone has scratched the hell out of the side of the driver's door."

"Keyed it?" Dennis asked.

"No, Dennis, it looks like a zipper as someone shoved someone into it and they rubbed against it. It's at the impound lot at the station." Dean stated.

"What! Why!" Dennis demanded grabbing his ribs as he felt a muscle tug at his damaged side."

"Evidence Dennis, I don't know where he is but it can't be good." Dean said as he placed an arm around his shocked wife. "We'll find him, I promise." He said to Angie and Dennis.

**Uh-Oh... now it begins... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Another one for you!**

**Chapter 17**

Tom was freezing when he awoke. His shirts and jacket had been stripped off of him and his boots and socks were missing too. He had been hoisted to his feet. His wrists were tied together and attached to a rope which was tied to a beam high above him. There was a musty smell to the place he was in. The floor was bare of wood; it was a mud and dirt surface. He could see the dark storm clouds over him. He looked up and noticed a huge hole in the roof above his head. There was a roll of thunder in the distance. A cool wind blew against his body. Goose bumps ran along the rippled lines of his chest and arms. He let out a groan as some one pulled the ropes again lifting him nearly off the ground. His toes barely brushed the dirt surface of the barn.

Darren Thompson strutted up to the officer.

"I told you to stay away from Lexi. I also know that you're an idiot, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. For that, I'm going to show you what we did to Kirk the jerk. Darren's voice was cold. He drew his fist back and jabbed Hanson in the stomach again. There was no give to the ropes holding Hanson up.

"Aghhh." He screamed aloud.

"Hey Thompson, we gotta go, coach said suited up by 6:00." Danny Weaver spoke up. "He'll wait." The words were so nonchalant as the officer closed his eyes tightly to the pain coursing through his body.

Darren turned to face the officer shoving a gag into Hanson's mouth and tying it off behind the officer's head. He cuffed the officer across the face. He then pulled out a long wooden stick. He held it up to Hanson's chin. Hanson sucked in a breath through the gag. It had been a cattle prod that he had electrocuted Hanson with. He ran the stick like object down the length of Hanson's chest. Tom held his breath as he waited for the next bite of electric against his bare skin. Instead Darren cracked Tom in the ribs with it. Hanson bit the gag in his mouth as a low groan escaped through. Giving Darren the satisfaction of knowing, pain had been induced.

"Hang in there Miller, we'll be back later." Darren smirked as the five boys behind him followed him out of the door. Tom heard the roar of engines starting. He wondered how many there were total. Had he corrupted the whole football team?

A flash of lightning struck as a roll of thunder boomed, echoing through the empty barn. Tom looked up as the grey sky opened up and the first droplets of rain began to fall. Hitting him in the face the water burned against the fresh cut across his cheek. He let out a muffled groan as his arms and wrists began to burn. The surface of the rope cutting of the circulation as the prickly sections cut into Hanson's skin rubbing the surface raw. Slowly the pain worked from his wrists to his arms. From his arms down to his shoulder and along the lines of his body the pain coursed through him. The blood rushing from each suspended limb and back down into his body.

The cold rain ran in long lines across the defined muscles and chiseled featured of his chest. The lines of rain saturated his jeans, causing the material to cling to his legs. His legs starting to cramp as each minute ticked slowly away.

--

Dean, Angie and Dennis rolled up to the football game.

"We have to tell Penhall." Dennis stated.

"You two, wait here." Dean ordered as the lightning flashed and the thunder started to boom. "Storms getting close… there probably going to call this game soon, can't put players on a field to get hit by lightning."

"Dean!" Penhall's voice tore through the crowd. "Have you seen Tom?"

"Doug, he's missing." Dean announced to the officer. "Is Darren here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's been here for nearly an hour." Penhall answered.

"Look, we have to find him, now!" Dean announced.

"Give me a minute." Penhall took off to the locker room. Once inside he caught a glimpse of Darren talking to some of the other players quietly. The group was absorbed in themselves. Penhall dashed forward grabbing the player by the collar and smashing him into a locker.

"Alright you sorry son of a bitch, where's Tom!!" Penhall demanded.

"Get off of me now asshole." Darren spit back.

"Not until you tell me were my brother is!" Penhall smashed the boy into the locker again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen that little prick since I busted him talking to Lexi. Darren returned. "Now get your hands off of me… BOY!"

"Let him go Doug." Dennis walked into the locker room. He grabbed Penhall by the arms pulling to get him to release. "Let him go now, Doug… we have to go find Tommy."

Doug released the player and slowly backed away.

"He better be alright you sack of shit, or your dead." Doug threatened.

"GO!" Booker pushed his partner out the door. "That goes double for me!" Booker shouted over his shoulder. Penhall grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door.

"Miller, where are you going?" Coach Ballard's voice cut through the noise of the crowd in the stands.

"My brother's missing, I'm going to find him, sorry." Doug replied as he pushed past the older man. Coach Ballard stared back at the two men walking away from him and looked back at his assistant.

--

Hanson's teeth were chattering as the wind whipped around him. He was chilled to the bone. His muscles ached. The pain in his legs was like an unquenchable fire. His back ached from the cramping in his legs. He arm pits burned. He felt with each twitch of a muscle in his legs, arms and back the delicate fabric of his skin would be ripped in half. He was sure that his arms were going to detach from his body before the football executioners would release him to finish the mutilation they had started. His chin was sagging towards his chest. He fought to keep from passing out. The cold was cutting him like a knife as the rain continued to fall dousing him all over with frigid liquid. He lifted his head and looked up at the sky again as another sharp flash of lightning hit something close to the barn. The crash sent chills of fear up and down Hanson's spins as he waited for the flash that would end his life. Hanson closed his eyes tightly to the flash of lightning and pain surging through his body. _Doug… Dennis… please… help me…_

**Ok, I'm waiting... review me please:-) What do you think... the action you were waiting for??**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the response to my recent updates. I had a bit of time on my hands:-) Here is your next chapter, hope you like!**

**Chapter 18**

Hanson's awareness of his surroundings was fading when a flash of light and the roar of an engine started to bring him back to reality. The rain had quit a while ago but the chill in the air still sliced at Tom's already suffering body. A door slammed and then another and another. Tom tried to hold his head up but the cold, rain and pain ravaging his body made it difficult.

"Hello Tommy…" Darren's voice cut through the silence of the night. He shined a bright flashlight into Tom's face. The officer flinched in a desperate attempt to pull back as the white light blinded him. Tom's face was a combination of a lacerations and bruising. His kidnapper walked slowly up to him and lifted his chin and pulling the gag out of his mouth. Tom moaned at the movement feeling the pain in his arms ignite as he lifted his head. Darren's piercing stare bored through Tom's own brown pain laced eyes. "Game was called on account of the inclement weather… so we have a new game to play tonight… what do ya say, Tommy boy?" Darren's words hung like a cloud in the air.

"Go… to hell… Darren." Hanson spit back in a near whisper.

A slow smile spread across Darren's lips. He watched the tortured officer for a minute more and then turned to the boys behind him. "What do you say… grease the pigs nephew." There was laughter from the group of four as someone cut the ropes holding Tom up. The officer dropped onto his stomach landing with an echoing thud.

Hanson felt the mud from the floor squash sickeningly over the front of his body. The cold liquid goo was soaking through his jeans and across his front. He could here the foot steps of the four students surrounding him. He tried to pull himself up to his knees but his arms had next to no strength left in them. The ropes still bound hid wrists making it difficult to move himself around. He managed to push himself up somewhat up onto his knees with both hands. There was a movement behind him as someone placed a foot on the back of his thigh and shoved him back down into the foul smelling mud on the floor. Tom groaned as the movement jarred his whole body. He had to stand up or he was going to be annihilated. A second movement yielded a kick to Tom's midsection rolling him over onto his back. The officer pulled his arms into his stomach. He grimaced as the pain from the kick stung the already pained muscles. The assault was slow and deliberate as if watching the officer writhe and suffer was the best part for those delving out the torment.

"Wait…" Darren stopped the boys from their continued abuse of the officer. Something had caught his eye. He bent over and grabbed Hanson by the arm, pulling him over towards him. The officer slid like a rag doll over to the young man. "Why this here's an Indian boy… Tommy Miller thinks he's an Indian. I should have guessed it…" The cold words stood out in Hanson's mind.

Darren had spotted the tattoo that he had gotten when he took off with his old buddy Russell Buckin's. He hadn't even remembered having the ink work done; he had been so drunk that night.

"Well Blue Jacket, we'll have to see if we can accommodate you. Get the others and meet me at the cabin in an hour." Darren said to the three others with him.

--

They had spent hours looking through maps, searching cars, scratching for details. Tom was missing and they had no clue where to begin looking for him at.

"I have to call Adam." Dean stated. He had been afraid this whole time that he would have to make a call to tell his friend that something bad had happened to one of his young officers. He stood up and walked over to the phone at his desk. The police station had been a bustle of activity since Tom Hanson had disappeared. Any available officers had been asked to come to the station. Dean then made the formal announcement that Hanson was missing.

Doug stood and walked over to the officer. "Let me call him, sir." Doug pleaded.

Dean looked down at the phone and sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the younger officer standing next to him. "Boy, that would be easy… but I have to do this." He said patting the younger officer on his back. "Why don't you go and try calling Jim again. Maybe he'll be able to tell us where his son went."

Doug walked over to the desk next to where Booker was on the phone. He had called several parents asking if they knew where their son was. His patients seemed to be wearing thin as with many of the other calls the answer was "Well, I think he is with Darren at his father's house."

"NO ONE IS AT THAT HOUSE!!" Dennis screamed at the phone once it was hung up. His dark eyes were flickering with disgust. Doug looked at the wild eyed officer who ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "Doug… were going to loose Hanson if something doesn't give soon."

Dean had just picked up the phone to call Fuller when James Thompson walked through the door and into Dean's office.

"Jim!" Dean dropped the receiver back into the cradle.

"I heard your nephew's missing Dean, can I help." Jim asked a look of concern growing on his face.

"My GOD Jim, do you know where Darren is." Dean asked urgently.

Jim Thompson shook his head. "He was supposed to be home an hour ago… I just can't keep track of him anymore."

"Do you have any clue where he could have gone?" Dean insisted. Doug and Dennis had made their way over to the duo at Dean's office.

"I… n…no.. why?" Jim shook his head wondering why they were all looking for his son.

"Mr. Thompson, we think that he has information on where Tommy is." Dennis stated.

Officer James Thompson looked at the three men in front of him. He shook his head and sat down. "Why would Darren know…?"

"Mr. Thomson, my name is Officer Doug Penhall; this is Officer Dennis Booker, were officers with the Jump Street Program out of Metro PD. Dean asked us to step in and help find out who is responsible for the beatings and hazing of students and now the death of a student here in Waylon." Penhall established.

"Sir, we think that your son is the ring leader, he's not the only one involved." Dennis interrupted.

"And the boy missing… he's an officer too?" Jim's face paled.

"Yes sir, his name's Officer Tom Hanson." Booker confirmed the mans fear.

"Darren… what did you do…" Jim shook his head and placed it in his hands. His face was white as he looked up at the Chief of Police. "Dean… I…"

Dean patted his officer on the back. "Jim, it's not your fault… but we _have_ to find Officer Hanson now before something happens to him."

"Dean, I think he might be at our cabin at the lake… but it will take at least an hour and a half to get there." Jim stated.

"SHIT!" All officers in the room including James Thompson rushed out the door.

**Well, let me have it! Thanks again to all the great responses to the story this far. Have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, I ment to update yesterday, but I have been down with the sickness... LOL!! That just kinda came out... I don't own anything, not even that corney line from a song:-)**

**Chapter 19**

Hanson was thrown into the trunk of a car. His body shook wildly as the cold took it's toll on his body. Fortunately the trunk of the car was out of the constant wind and slowly his body began to warm. The cramps in his legs began to turn to spasms as his body warmed. The aching and throbbing caused Tom even more pain. He sucked a deep breath in through his teeth as the constricted muscles in his neck and shoulders tried to relax only to inject new turmoil through out his entire body. He scrunched his up face, closing his eyes hard to the pain as his battered body began to revolt against him.

The car came to a halt. Hanson heard voices and then the trunk opened. Hanson threw his arms up in front of his face guarding himself against a possible attack. Two sets of hands reached into the car and pulled him out dumping him on the ground in front of a raging fire. There were between fifteen and twenty people surrounding him. Darren stepped in and leaned over cutting the ropes around his wrists. Tom rubbed the red lacerated marks in hopes circulation would return to them.

"On your feet now!" Darren shouted at the police officer.

Tom struggled to gain his footing and finally stood. He was starting to feel chilled as his legs still aching as he moved. Tom looked from side to side surveying his surroundings. There was an access road to the woods, a cabin; he could here water in some direction… maybe to his left. People… students all over watching him. _Oh GOD… how did I get here…_

Darren stepped forward again wrapping an arm around the officers throat. Hanson instinctively clutched at the muscular forearm holding him captive.

"This is Tommy Miller… he thinks he's Blue Jacket…" Darren laughed. He had been drinking. The staunch smell of drinking alcohol penetrated Hanson's nostrils. The students all around laughed and then a voice from the back piped up.

"Who the hell is Blue Jacket?"

"Shit, learn your history asshole… Mr. Walker wouldn't be too happy with you for that." Darren yelled back. "Anyway, Blue Jacket was the white man who became the leader of the whole Shawnee Nation. At the age of thirteen he had to take on the gauntlet. He was the only one who didn't make it through. He was admired because he was the only one to walk it."

"So what does this have to do with Miller here?" Another voice asked.

"Oh, you see, if Tommy can make it through the gauntlet, I'll leave his sorry ass alone."

"Screw you, Darren!" Tom spat.

"Line up boys!" Darren shouted. He spun the officer around and was looking face to face at Officer Tom Hanson. Darren pulled a knife out of his pocket and flipped open the shinny metal blade. He shoved the sharp object up under the officer's neck. "Now turn around little puke and walk…" He forced through clinched teeth. His ice blue eyes danced wildly in the fire light. Tom tried to pull away as he felt the cool steel blade against the soft skin next to his throat. Darren grabbed the officer by the back of the neck pulling him closer, not allowing him to get away as he pushed the knife tighter against the young officers exposed throat. Hanson closed his eyes as Darren spun him back around and grabbed him by the hair. Tugging the officer up next to him he whispered in his ear. "I told you this was far from over…" having said that the younger man shoved the officer forward into the arms of the waiting ravenous beasts.

--

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Penhall shouted nervously as the vehicle the officers were in rounded a curve far faster than the recommended speed. Booker cringed as the tires on the passenger side of the car lifted off of the pavement. Ahead the road began to narrow as a sign reading "Private Property" stood out in front of the wooded entry way.

"Which way Jim?" Dean asked.

"Follow the road to where it bends and go left!" Jim shouted.

"Hang on Hanson…" Booker muttered as he clawed at the back of the seat in front of him. Dennis leaned forward as a bright orange glow caught his eye.

"Dean, over there!" Booker shouted pointing in the direction of the bon fire. The lights of the cars behind them shown brightly as caravan of cars and vans drove in the direction of where they hoped they would find Tom Hanson alive and still in one piece.

The cars came to a halt with Dean turning to Penhall and Booker and ordering "Do _NOT_ blow your cover right now! You are still brothers and it needs to stay that way for now!" Penhall and Booker both exchanged glances and jumped from the vehicle as it just came to a stop.

They could not get over to the camp site with the cars so the officers hit the ground running. They could here the deafening shouts of the teens lined up beside the fire. Something had happened as the teens had gotten frighteningly loud. The team rounded the corner to see Darren violently thrust Hanson into the angry mob of students.

"TOM-MY!!" Penhall shouted.

--

Hanson landed forcefully in someone's arms. He was abruptly dropped onto his face and kicked in his already bruised kidney's. Tom recoiled wrapping his arms around his head. It was then someone else grabbed at one of his arms and another grabbed at his leg. They were going to tear his limbs off. Hanson screamed aloud as a violent kick jarred his aching ribs. Out of the distracted corner of his mind Tom heard what sounded like the backfire of a car and then every thing got quiet.

Tom landed heavily on the ground. He groaned as the strength waned from every pore in his body. Tom lay his head down on the ground only to be pulled painfully back up onto his feet.

"Let him go Darren" Dean demanded. The officer moved forward holding hands up in the air. "Let Tommy go now… we'll end this today… right now… What'd ya say?" Behind him a number of armed officers stood, weapons drawn, waiting for the signal from their superior officer.

Darren had his forearm wrapped around Hanson's throat with a knife up against his neck. Hanson pulled at the arm clamping down on his wind pipe. Darren shook his head as he backed away from the group of students.

"I'll kill him!" Darren stated desperately.

"Darren, let him go… we'll talk… But this has to end son." Jim pleaded.

"Dad?" Darren pulled tighter on Hanson's throat. Tom squeezed his eyes tightly shut while trying to suck in any available air. He opened his eyes and was starting to see the world through a fog. _I'm not going to die… I'm not going to die…_ Hanson stated to himself.

"It's me son… we can talk…" Jim stepped forward with his hands up in the air. He was trying to reason with his son.

"Shit dad… we never could talk. In fact, you and mom and me… we never had a real conversation." Darren's grip started to relax as the others looked on. Hanson could see Penhall and Booker on the side behind a group of police officers weapons drawn and waiting. Booker had a death grip in Penhall's jeans jacket just waiting for Darren to release his hostage.

It was then Tom realized the knife was now down at the middle of his ribcage, and the iron grip on his throat had loosened. Hanson saw this as his only chance. He reached up and grabbed the knife and the arm holding it. He tried to pull the high school student across his shoulder only to throw the student off balance. Darren stumbled around facing Tom looking the officer square in the eye. The icy smile turned up the corner of his lips. Darren continued to retain possession of the knife and with a quick thrust forward buried the knife in Hanson's exposed midsection.

**Take it away... what do you think?? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the comments and the grammer D- I got! I read and read this to be sure it was ok, if not... I am sorry... I hope you can enjoy this anyways. I am a redneck girl OK, I'm lucky to have a signature that is not an "X"...**

**Chapter 20**

Doug and Dennis jumped as their younger partner staggered backwards holding his stomach and looking up at Darren. Darren still held tight to the knife, the once shiny silver blade now crimson with blood. As if on cue Penhall, Booker, Dean and Jim shot across the ground to where Darren Thompson stood a look of shock mixed with satisfaction on his face.

"Do-ug…" Hanson choked out. Doug screeched to a halt and dropped to his knees behind the officer his arm across the officer's chest. Holding Hanson up, Penhall brushed the sweat and mud soaked bangs out of his eyes. Hanson was filthy dirty from head to toe. A thin layer of mud and dirt encrusted his hair. His skin was clammy from the feaver which had started to envelope his younger partner. A dark bruise started to rise on his chest where he had been hit multiple times. His wrists were swollen with angry burns from ropes that secured his wrists in place for so long.

"Hang in there Tommy… help's comin!" Doug forced back the sound of desperation in his already cracking voice. A young female officer walked over to where the trio sat on the ground and handed a blanket to Penhall. Doug draped the blanket around the injured officer as best he could. He continued to hold Tom tightly searching for reassuring words to say to his failing friend.

Tom struggled as the pain tore through his gut like a raging inferno. He sucked a deep breath in through his clinched teeth and shook violently. Dennis had ripped off the flannel shirt he was wearing and held it tightly over the knife wound. Within seconds the shirt was already foul with blood. Booker's hands were soaked with the crimson life force slowly seeping from Hanson. He looked up at Penhall, terror ablaze in his dark eyes.

"Tommy… don't quit on me now!" Dennis shouted out to his partner.

"Doug… help… ahhhhh!" Hanson cried aloud as pain and fear were taking over his body and mind. He was terrified as his breath was becoming more difficult to catch. His mind registered his body was faltering as Tom was beginning to loose control of his body. He was shaking like a leaf. He was not sure if he was cold or if the pain was making him shake. The abundance of pain was engulfing him like a cocoon. The world was turning grey as a new feeling of helplessness and numbness started to befall him. "Doug…" Tom choked out. He closed his eyes tightly and winced as the pain and loss of blood threatened to push him into unconsciousness. He spoke up again; his voice nearly a whisper "… hurts… please Doug…" Tom's pleading voice was devastating to Penhall as he held onto Tom's blood soaked hand and looked at Booker, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Hanson… don't give up on me!" He whispered forcefully to his best friend. "We need a medic now!" Penhall shouted.

--

Dean and Jim subdued Darren, handcuffing his hands behind his back. Dean carefully picked up the knife placking it into a plastic evidence bag. He carefully sealed the bag and handed it to another officer. Jim walked slowly behind another police officer leading his son to the back of a patrol car. There was a bustle of activity as students one by one had their wrists bound behind their backs, read their rights and placed into waiting vans and cars. The sound of a siren tore through the bustle of activity.

A medic unit was rushed in and a path cleared, multiple people jumped out of the large box shaped truck. They were pushing a gurney and carrying an oxygen tank, an EKG machine, and a trauma kit. The lights continued to flash red and white as the engine was set to idol. Booker distracted by the lights looked over reading red letters on the side of the ambulance: "WAYLON COUNTY VOLUNTEER FIRE DEPARTMEN".

"Sir, you're going to have to step away." The ladies soothing voice cut through Penhall's thoughts.

"No." Doug said flatly.

"Please sir; we need our space to help your brother. You're going to have to step aside, please." She was being so kind, but Doug wasn't walking away easily. There was no comfort for him. His friend was slipping into unconsciousness and he was going to be there.

"Dean, please…" The EMT looked over at the police chief who walked over and placed a hand on Doug's shoulder.

"Doug, please… they have to get Tommy out of here and you are not helping. Now please, go with Dennis to my car. Were leaving now and Angie is going to meet us at the hospital." Dean took Doug's powerful hand in his own as he got the officer to release Tom's hand.

"Dean please… let me stay." Doug's eyes glistened with a agonizing desperate tears.

"Doug, I know these people… he's in good hands. Now come on."

No sooner had Doug abandoned his watchful position the emergency team quickly moved in. The team hovered around Hanson moving him like lightning onto the cot, securing him to the portable bed. They fitted him with an oxygen mask, and putting an EKG monitor on him. Penhall watched as the light on the screen bounced up and down quickly. His friend was loaded into the back of the vehicle. The doors were closed tightly and it pulled away. Penhall stepped forward in the direction it moved almost following watching the back window intently. He saw a bag being hung from the ceiling just before the van moved to far into the distance to see inside.

"Tommy…" Doug looked down at his feet as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dennis Booker standing beside him in just a sleeveless t-shirt. He was holding his blood soaked flannel in his right hand. Dennis shook with a sudden chill. The air was cold and Dennis had given up his own shirt to try and stave the loss of blood from a man he could hardly get along with. The two men, Tom and Dennis, tolerated each other, but defended each other in a menacing situation.

"Let's go Doug." Dennis steered the taller man into the direction of Dean waiting SUV.

**So, where do we go from here?? Hanson is in the arms of capable medical personel, but there are a million things that could go wrong... We shall have to wait and see:-) Thanks again for all the comments and reviews, I get really excited to get them so, I luv ya'll:-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Long time coming... but someone (Dizzy) decided should not write another "coma" patient named Tom Hanson. Sooooo... after pulling my hair out and starting a new story... here is chapter 21, so you better like it or I'll go mad and cry a lot... then I'll get over it and write some more, LOL! **

**Chapter 21**

Hanson was struggling to breathe as he was loaded onto the back of the Waylon County Volunteer Fire Department Ambulance. He fought desperately against the people trying to help him.

"Doug… Doug… please…" He was starting to spike a fever and was barely audible while he spoke. Sweat beaded across Hanson's battered face. A hand pressed solidly on the bleeding wound in the soft skin of his stomach while another set of hands lifted his eyelids and checked his pupils for reactivity. Hanson drew another labored breath when an emergency medical technician looked up at the monitor.

"Step on it Gus! Hurry, were loosing him…" The voices became barely audible as he felt the pain that had dominated his body for the longest part of the day slip away. He was floating… He felt different… warm. He thought he was looking at himself, but the young man lying with his eyes closed was black and blue. He looked… _dead. _His face and chest were covered in lacerations and various bruises. There was a tube in his mouth with someone continuously squeezing a bag while another pushed desperately on his chest. _Where were Doug and Dennis? Who were these people with him?_ It was in another instant that he was floating higher. Through the clouds, past the moon… _what was going on_?"

"Tommy…" A voice it was so familiar. There was a large warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up. He gasped out loud. There were tears streaming down his face as he felt a feeling of warmth and love he had never felt before.

"D-Dad…" Hanson stuttered. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. It been such a terrible week, he was sure his eyes were lying to him. Dad has been dead since he was seventeen… there is no way…

"Yeah son… it's me…" Tom took a step back in disbelief. The man standing in front of him looked like his father, but… no… it couldn't be.

"No… dad, you-you're… dead…" Tom took a deep breath as the words fell out of his mouth. "That means…"

"Tommy, we need to talk." He wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his son. "Tommy, you look so good to me. I've been waiting for you and your mother, but this isn't your time." Hanson's father smiled down at his son. "There is a whole lot of work left for you. Your friends, Doug, Dennis, Harry, Judy and Adam… They need you. Your mother… how I miss her… she needs you too."

"Dad… I just… I mean…" He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the older man leaned over and kissed the officer on the cheek. The elder Hanson stood up straight again and touched his hand to Tom's youthful face. "I miss you dad… I love you…" He stumbled and fell to the ground as the pain consumed him again. "Dad!" He screamed reaching out to his father as he started drift swiftly away.

"I love you too son." Tom heard the words out of a distracted corner of his mind as the pain returned with a vengeance. Hanson drew a ragged breath into his burning lungs.

"He's registering a rhythm!" A female's voice stated excitedly.

"Doctor, I think he's with us!" Came a second male's voice.

"Thomas… can you hear me?" A mature man's voice cut into his racing thoughts. His chest ached as the result of being pounded with numerous hands during CPR. He felt a burning sensation on his side and his chest. He could not speak as he had a tube going down his throat. He wanted to answer yes but all he could do was move his fingers and toes. "Thomas, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Tom felt a cold gloved hand touching his left palm. Slowly, one finger at a time, Tom wrapped his fingers around the hand and offered a short but deliberate squeeze to the hand. The doctor standing over top of the badly beaten officer let out a deep breath as a slow smile spread across his face.

Hanson felt like he was going to cough but the plastic tube in his throat prevented anything. He lifted his hand and started to claw at his throat. The doctor caught his hand and put it back at his side. "Nurse, let's get this tube out of him, get him cleaned up, into a gown and then into a room for the night. I don't know what just happened or why it happened, but he's going to be fine. He's breathing on his own. Thomas, I'm going to talk to your uncle now. You are going to be just fine."

Hanson coughed and gagged violently as the long plastic tube was pulled from his throat. Once the unpleasant detail was complete, Tom rolled his head to the side and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at the young kind faced nurse attending to him. She was adjusting the drip on an IV. The movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and drew her eyes to the handsome young officer in the bed next to her. She smiled at him and finished attending to the IV dripping from a bag and into the long tube which ran to his arm.

Once completed she turned her attention to the man beside her, she smiled at the officer as she checked the bandage on his head and then the much larger bandage along the bottom of his stomach.

"You've been through quite an ordeal." Her voice was gentle and soothing to the officer who tried to sit up. "No, no… let's not do that. You have a couple bruised ribs and twenty stitches inside and on the outside of your stomach."

"Twenty…" Hanson asked, his voice was hoarse and almost a whisper.

"Yeah, you're sort of a miracle patient right now. The knife missed all of your vital organs." She shook her head in disbelief as she spoke. "It's almost like you had an angel with you."

Hanson laid his head back on the thin surface of the pillow. She covered him back up with a blanket and went to the edge of the curtains to excuse herself.

"You still have a bit of a fever, but you'll be fine. Don't move around a lot, you don't want to rip your stitches out. I'm sending Greg in here to take you to your room and get you cleaned up. I'll be along shortly to check on you. So, take it easy." She smiled as she winked at the officer and then turned to walk out.

"Hey…" Tom called quietly to her.

"What's your name?" He asked. "I mean..."

She smiled back at the young officer. "Tiffany… no more talking… you need to rest up. I'll send some water in with Greg."

Hanson laid his head back on the pillow again and closed his eyes. He had so much to think about what had happened, _how is it possible a knife to the stomach which is nearly always fatal not kill him, and did he really see his father_. He really needed to rest his throat was on fire and his head pounding. The pain in his chest was unquenchable, probably a bruised rib from the continuous thrusts of CPR. What a day it had been…

**Thanks for the challenge, This story deserved it:-) Let me know how you truly feel:-) LOL!! Thanks for reading and I'm not done with this yet!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry, the little monster got me. His name is "Writers Block" what a jerk he is! Thanks for waiting! **

**Chapter 22**

"I can't explain it folks, he has a couple bruised ribs, a mild concussion and a large number of bumps and bruises. The lacerations on his wrists need to be treated as burns and he has twenty stitches where he was cut with the knife. Now, the stitches are on the inside of his stomach and the outside. The ones on the inside will dissolve, and he will have to have the outer ones removed. He will need to be kept still for a while so he doesn't rip any of those stitches out. He's going to feel some pain, well, a lot of pain for a while, but he is going to be fine! Were going to hold him for about a week to be sure that he is ok and he doesn't have any complications." The doctor advised the people waiting. Angie had arrived shortly after the ambulance had gotten to the hospital. She had been sitting next to Dean and Doug gripping both of their hands tightly.

"What a relief…" she breathed a deep breath. She wrapped both arms around Doug and then Dean. She then grabbed Booker around his narrow waist for a hug. Booker looked down at the older women. His eyes flickered with a showing of relief. She reached up and brushed her hand along the officer's cheek. "You have both scared the breath out of me… but I'm glad you're okay. She smiled at Booker who leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Angie… you're the best." Booker stated back to the motherly women in front of him. Angie smiled a prideful smile back at the young officer. She felt such joy know the boys had done what they had been called to do. They had made her so proud.

"Can we see him" Penhall blurted out. He had been beside himself when he had found out the EMT's had been performing CPR on his best friend. He had choked back tears when he had seen the people pounding on the young mans chest. Angie and Booker had fought to hold the officer in the waiting room as the seconds ticked by felling like hours.

"You can see him, they are getting him settled into a room, but five minutes and that's it! He is in room 215. Remember in and out, he needs to get some rest.

"Yes Doctor!" the officers spoke in unison as they had zipped past him and down the hallway to the officer's room.

"Dean…" Angie's voice caught the officers attention, his eyes were blood shot from tear and lack of sleep.

"Let's give them a few minutes and then we will go get them and say hi." He smiled back at his wife.

"Ok baby." She nodded in agreement.

"Dean…" The doctor caught Dean Miller's attention.

"Yes doc." He answered.

"You have a good group of boys here." He smiled back at Dean.

"I know…" Dean answered the doctor smiling in return. He knew they were good boys. Hanson, Penhall, and Booker had stepped up and taken a huge case on. They had surprised him with how well they had done. He had been skeptical of the whole Jump Street program, but he stood corrected. Complete strangers came in and put their lives on the line for kids they had not even known. They had been bullied, beaten and kidnapped; but the end result… they had arrested twenty plus students and put a stop to the fear of a lot of students. How could he ever repay these boys for what they had done to help? He wished that they would be able to keep the boys with them, but he also knew they had lives and a job awaiting them in the city. Perhaps it was time to talk to Angie about adopting a child… perhaps…

"Let's go babe." Angie stated with a wink. She caught Dean's eye and the officer smiled back. They walked hand in hand down the hallway to Hanson's room.

--

"Hanson…" Penhall's fingers brushed the sleeping officer's hair off of his brow. Tom's eyes fluttered open as he felt a hand take his hand in their own.

"Doug?" Hanson's voice was very hoarse as he spoke.

"Yeah Tommy…" He answered. Penhall felt a tear run down his cheek as the emotions of the day flooded over him again. Fear had taken him over as he remembered how he felt when he had been told Hanson was missing and the terror as they watched a teenager run a knife into his friend. The emotional trauma was so much to carry. He thought that he was going to loose Tom and then with all he and the others had seen when the medic's had wheel the stretcher into the hospital from Dean's SUV. "Dennis is here too." Penhall added his voice hushed and gentle.

"Good…" Hanson added. His voice trailed off as his eyes drooped and closed again.

Penhall laid his partners hand down at his side when he heard the door open behind him, turning he watched Dean and Angela Miller walk into the room together. Her bright eyes dimmed in despair as she saw looked at Hanson lying helpless in the bed. She stood by her husband for a moment clutching his hand and rubbing his shoulder. Dean pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped his protective arm around her shoulder. She looked up at her husband and the two stepped towards the young officers.

"How is he… Doug?" Angie asked as she swallowed hard, the look of concern spreading across her face. She could see his handsome youthful features shrouded with bruises and cuts. She moved over to the bed to where the officer lay sleeping. She brushed her fingers across his face and then took his other hand. He had a three small butterfly bandages at the corner of his lip and a larger Band-Aid on his forehead just above his right brow. Her heart melted as she heard the big man standing next to her take a ragged breath. She looked up at Doug who looked back down at her. There were tears welling up in the officer's eyes. Gently she lay the Hanson's hand back down on the bed and reached up to brush the tears off of Penhall's face.

"He's going to be fine sweetheart." She smiled back at Doug.

"I know… it's just…"

"Today…" She interrupted him.

"Yeah, I mean… first he disappears and then we find him to see him have a blade… shoved…" Doug tried to finish his thought.

"It's ok… we are all feeling this right now. Honey… he needs us to be strong for him right now. It's ok to cry, just be strong when he needs you to be.

Penhall ran his hand through his ungroomed hair and looked down at the floor. He felt a bit of shame since he let his guard down showing his emotions to them. He knew she was right, he needed to let his feelings show, but Tom… they had almost lost Tom. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about it. Doug had always tried to protect Tom from what he could not protect himself from; and Tom had done the same for him. They were best friends and great partners together. It ate him up on the inside to watch his best friend lay in a hospital bed. _He had tried to help Hanson… he __**had**__ tried_.

"Boys, we need to go. We have some reports to fill out and then you all need some rest." Dean stated quietly. He had been observing his wife trying to console Penhall; he had thought to himself that she had missed her calling in life. She needed to be a grief and stress counselor. She was amazing to watch. Dean placed a gentle hand on Booker's shoulder and slowly started to move away.

"Dean…" Booker turned and looked at his superior officer. Booker's eyes reflected exhaustion and pain. It had only been a couple of days since they were all at the same hospital dealing with Booker's injuries. The young officer had sustained bruised ribs at the hands of the same kid. "Sir… what's going to happen with Darren?" Booker looked down at the floor and then up at the officer. His eyes were aflame with anger and confusion.

"Dennis, he's going to do some jail time. He beat and murdered Kirk, he beat countless others and… well… he's going to have to answer for that. Jim, he's the one I worry about out of all this. He just lost his wife and now… his son…" Dean shook his head and looked at the floor. Dennis could feel the grief of the chief of police as he watched his fellow officer suffer the shame of a guilt which was not his to carry. "Come on you…" he forced as smile and patted the young officer on the back. Dean stepped towards Tom. He watched as the other said goodbye and left. "Ang…" Dean spoke up to his wife.

"Yeah." She said softly.

"I'll be out in a second." Dean finished. Angie smiled softly and closed the door behind Booker.

"We'll be waiting." She answered back.

Dean made his way over to the bed where Tom Hanson lay sleeping. He reached for the young mans hand. Gently he picked it up and held it next to his chest. With his free hand he brushed at Tom's dark wavy locks. The boy was not much older than his son would have been. He had watched the bond develop between Hanson and Angie. He had felt that same bond with him as they had sat and laughed over a pizza and cokes. His heart had ached when he watched the other boys, officers, anguish at his disappearance. He felt the shroud of death when they were sure he was going to be lost to a knife wound and the utter joy when the doctor said he would live. He felt a tear of pride and relief prick at his eyes. "Thank you so much Tommy." He stated softly to the sleeping man. "I don't know where we would have been without you and Doug and Dennis." He felt the tear escape his eye and glide softly down his cheek. He closed his eyes and spoke again, "Thank you GOD for bringing me these boys and just help them to all get healthy again and please bless them in their lives that lie ahead…"

Dean lay Tom's hand back down and brushed another tear from his own eye. He gently pulled the sheets up higher on the injured officer's chest and tucked them gently around him. "Sleep well my boy…" he whispered and then walked silently away.

**Well, we are almost done. I am trying to come up with a way to have Angie and Dean comeback again, any suggestions?? Thanks so much for haning in there. I wanted to get to this sooner, but I turned DUHHHH and could not think of anything. So let me know what you think! Thanks Ya'll!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The final Chapter...**

**Chapter 23**

Hanson's head rolled to the right and then to the left as his eyes began to flutter open. Once awake his eyes then registered the sight of the beautiful angel sitting in the chair next to him. She was sleeping soundly. Her hair falling loosely around her creamy colored face, her jacket was draped over her as a makeshift blanket. The officer slowly reached his hand out and touched her gently on the knee. She jumped and then saw where the hand was coming from.

"Tommy…" She stood up from the reclining chair her jacket falling in a heap in the floor at her side. Gently she reached up and took the officers hand in her own. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Her radiant smile glistened from ear to ear. She _was _happy to see him awake again. She was better than a mother. She was his Aunt Angie! He wondered silently to himself, _would mom and dad's brothers and sisters been like this?_

"Tired… hurts a little right now… just really tired." He answered quietly. He hadn't quite gotten his voice back. He was still able to squeeze out a slight smile. The effort to move was still slightly difficult and if he moved to quickly the recently stitched knife wound in his stomach would sing "Dixie". The knife may not have killed him, but there were times he was thinking that the pain just might. It was intense from time to time. He was thankful that Angie had been there when he woke up. He was beginning to feel a little Closter phobic in the white washed walled room. She could make him feel better with little to no effort. She was so amazing. She made him feel safe. _Angie and mom would get along so well._

Angie's eyes glimmered as she looked down at the young officer. He was such a brave young man. She had been so proud of how the three boys had been so protective of each other during the whole ordeal in Waylon. She knew that they were used to a different kind of police work. They had come into this town sure that there could be nothing that would be harder than what they dealt with in the Metro area. She knew that being in the country was not the kind of place they had wanted to go and spend anytime. Adam Fuller had called to check in on them and she had talked to about the boys to him. She had laughed about "Officer Milk Carton" and at how Hanson had not wanted to be the younger brother. She felt tears pricking at her eyes as she thought about how the young men would be departing and returning back to their lives in the city soon. She had grown to love the boys so much and Tom… well Tommy Hanson had stolen her heart. He was exactly who her son would have become today. Quickly she blinked back the tears as she responded. "Doug and Dennis will be here later. Dean made them go home and get some sleep. They protested at first, but it was obvious they were exhausted. They weren't in the door ten minutes and they were both asleep." Angie stroked the young officer's hair as he looked up at her with his sleepy brown eyes. "You look much better young man." Her eyes glittered as she leaned over and kissed the young man on the forehead. "Now, close your eyes sweetie and get some rest. I'm going to head out for a second and then I'll be right back in here."

"Angie…" Hanson's raspy voice was just above a whisper. "Could I have some water?" He asked. Angie looked at him and then around the room for a cup and a straw.

"Of course baby… I'll get you some. I'll be right back." Gently she reached up and ruffled his hair and turned to walk out the door, pulling it closed behind her. The bed was soft and warm, as Tom pulled the white blanket tighter around his neck. Booker and Doug were ok; he knew they would be in later. He was sure that Fuller would also be in later that day. He could feel his eyes drooping again as his connection with reality started to go away. He yawned as he looked around the room one last time, his eyes settled on the white marker board in front of his bed. The smeared letters next to the words "NURSE ON DUTY: TIFFANY" caught his eye. He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

The End… For Now

**Sorry... I know "It's too short..." but, I felt that this was the best place to end it... BUT... there will be a sequal... you had to have see that coming:-) Thanks again for all of your VERY kind comments, it ment the world to get them. I am very proud of this story and I loved writing it. I am really hoping that you will enjoy the sequal as much as this. Thanks again... you are all so nice to me:-)**


End file.
